The Aura Of Betrayal
by LegionZ
Summary: Ash is betrayed by some of those he loves. Ash has a twin brother, Over-Powered Pokémon, Finds Allies, and Enters a Legendary Tournament; the only Tournament Ever to be held partly in every region. He tries to balance the tournament, the betrayers, revenge, his brothers and allies, and of course, his soul mate. But who is she? Can Ash Gain Revenge on those who damned him?
1. Chapter 1

**Heyo readers, it's LegionZ here bringing you another Pokémon fanfic! This is another betrayal fic, and this is a remake of The Aura of Betrayal. I got a lot of biased reviews going positive and negative. Mostly the negative was for nuking Hoenn in my last version.**

 **(Heh… Oops.) This story is revised completely from scratch.**

 **BTW, I'm getting some advice from another person on fanfiction, and I think I may have mentioned him in TBR (The betrayed rises) in the final chapter.**

 _ **Red the Pokémon Master**_ **is helping me get this story done. So thanks bro in advance!**

 **Additional Notes about this story that will be helpful to know:**

 **Pokémon CAN use more than one more**

 **Some moves are unrealistic**

 **Ash is freakin OP (Well You already should have guessed that)**

 **This is a Betrayal Fic, those who have sided with Ash or turned against him are included either in chapter one or discussed in later chapters**

 **Uploads are 100% random. IDK when I can get uploads out, so I really have no idea when I plan to upload chapters.**

 **Chapters may be pretyped.**

 **Chapter length's also Vary. Some chapter may be shy of 2,000 words, while others may bypass 5,000.**

 **That's all I can think of for now… If you want, leave a review and I may get back to you. It could be awhile because I'm pretty busy with School, Baseball, Trickshotting, and my Girlfriend. (Lol)**

 **Just PLZ be patient when waiting for chapters! Hopefully you guys like this fanfic!**

 **Final Note: This chapter starts with a time skip…**

 **LegionZ Presents to you…**

 **The Aura Of Betrayal… An Ash/Skyla Fanfic…The Remake**

The whole Pokémon world seemed at peace for the time being. The grass was green, birds chirping, sun shining, and trainers talking. This was the Sinnoh region's Lake Valor and Sunnyshore city. Girls in Bikini's, guys without shirts on, surfing, sandcastle's, you name it. However, on the coast of ACTUAL lake valor, a tournament was being set up.

"How long is it going to take?" An old man with an extremely long beard asked anxiously.

"Er… I would say two months at best. Our other locations are still getting ready, this tournament will go down in history!" A worker said half worriedly, half cheerily.

The older man was not amused as much. "It won't go down in history if this facility isn't put up quicker!" He retorted, clearly pissed off.

Charles Goodshow was currently chewing the lead construction worker of the project, FOLT. It stood for Facility Of Legendary Tournaments. The project was proceeding slowly around not just lake valor, but each of the other locations of the tournament. This tournament was legendary, because it was the only tournament ever in Pokémon world history to have a tournament that was based in each region.

The first round of the tournament is in Lake Valor, Sinnoh. The second round is in Petalburg City, Hoenn. The third is in the Cinnabar Islands, or the Seaform Islands in the Kanto Region. The fourth round is in Lumiose City, Kalos. The fifth round is in the Lake of Rage, Johto region. The Final Round was in Nimbassa City, Unova.

This tournament didn't really have a name. Whoever won would be considered to be "The Best of the Best." Champions weren't allowed to participate, and only those whom Charles Goodshow chose to invite were allowed to participate in this competition. 64 competitors were invited, and if someone couldn't make the tournament or chose not to enter, other people were back-ups.

Each battle had a period in between. Two weeks after the first round happened, the second round would commence. Then, two weeks later for the third, so on and so on. The first two rounds were three on three battles. The next two rounds were double battles, four Pokémon maximum. The finals and the semi-finals were 6 on 6.

Charles Goodshow had already sent out all of the applications, and almost half had came back accepting. Though he was highly unhappy about doing so, he still had to send and accept invites from three people he disliked more than anyone. Why he hated the three, who's names were Max Maple, Misty Waterflower, and May Maple.

But why exactly did he hate these three? This was because they were just a few of the main people whom decided to betray their friend five years prior to the present day, Ash Ketchum.

They had betrayed him for reasons unknown, and got off scot-free. He was a little more than surprised when he saw May attempting to be a trainer, and when she got really good, she began challenging leagues for the champion's spot. She, like Max and Misty, couldn't defeat the leagues, but got farther than the rest of others.

He was sent information of the best trainers registered in every region, and sighed, having no choice but to accept the three, as they were among the top in their region. Charles knew that Ash would be a true legend if he had stayed with training. But ever since the betrayal, he didn't even know if anyone would ever see Ash again.

He had vanished after the…Incident… five years ago. Nobody knew where he went. Other strange events that occurred after the betrayal in Pallet town were among the following.

One year after the betrayal, Ash's twin brother, Onyx, had decided to go after him and try to find him. He never came back from searching, though Delia Ketchum refused to speak with the press concerning the matter.

One year after that, there was a breakout in the mutation lab. The rumor going around was that it was from Team Rocket's secret base. Apparently, there was a major lab test, seeing if they could combine normal, everyday Pokémon with supposedly unbeatable, half Pokémon, half humans. Somehow, there were ten of these humans and supposedly team rocket found all of them and got them to one spot. These Half Pokémon, half humans, were not half Pokémon. It Actually was a human with strange powers, it had nothing to do with a Pokémon, but nobody knew that. Nonetheless, the experiment failed, and everything supposedly went Haywire.

The test subjects escaped and apparently were never found.

One year after that, Team Rocket became better known by causing a serious of murderous attacks. They showed no signs of the lab failure a year earlier, so people decided that it wasn't them who caused the lab failure.

Security was increased after that, and incidents of team rocket slowly began to die down. Eventually, there was almost no attacks anywhere.

The last two years had been rather peaceful, and a year ago Charles decided to have the tournament that bested all others. Charles wished Ash was here to participate in the tournament, but everyone thought he was dead. As a matter of fact, Charles thought he was dead too.

Pokémon moves were being sent everywhere. Fire erupting left, water flowing right, wind coming from behind, all over moves were being used. Finally, someone said.

"Okay Guys… that's enough. Break Time." A teenager with raven-like darkish brown hair, dark brown eyes and stood at about 5" 8". The Pokémon obeyed their trainer and sat around, doing nothing in particular.

A powerful, almost human-like psychic type Pokémon came over to the trainer and began to communicate telepathically with it. As he was talking, two more figures entered the room.

"So… another sharp day of training?" A voice asked him.

Onyx Ketchum turned, ending the telepathy, to see whom was asking him the question. "Yeah, another good day. Working on Mega Evolution for Blaziken right now, gonna need some time but I know we'll get there." He said confidently. He turned to the figure who had dark brown, almost black hair, deep auburn eyes, and a hair style exactly matching his own. "So Ash, how was your training?" Onyx asked his twin brother.

Ash grinned. "Good Day so far. Infernape just achieved his special ability, and he's taking endless water right now Greninja. Greninja isn't shooting the water full power, but just by taking the amount of Hydro Pump he's taking in is unbelievable." He said.

"How bout you Silver?" Onyx turned to the other figure.

Silver had near silver colored hair, though he was just two years older than Ash and Onyx. Silver couldn't remember his last name, or anything about himself, so they just called him Silver. His hair was spiked slightly in the air, and he was 5"10", the same height as Ash. He was the test subject from Team Rocket's experiment. After he escaped, he and the other test subjects ran away, team rocket hot on their heels. He was much more strong and powerful than the others, and when they came across a major gorge, they all attempted to jump across it.

It was nearly a hundred feet across. Naturally, a normal person couldn't jump ten. However, their powers enhanced their ability to jump, but only by 50-70 feet. Silver, however, was able to jump over 100 and landed safely across. His mate, Amber, was among those who couldn't jump the hundred feet. She fell into the gorge along with 4 others, which was said to have no escape. Silver was positive that though their powers enhanced some things, you couldn't survive that long of a fall, which was over 1000 feet down.

He was the only one across, the four who didn't fall down caught the walls of the rocky gorge, but they couldn't climb because Team Rocket didn't see silver 1000 feet away and hidden slightly due to the nighttime and trees, but with the test subjects wearing white, even in the slight moonlight they were walking ducks.

They called out their Pokémon and sent them down into the gorge below, never to be seen again. Silver was the only surviving member of the ten test subjects. After he had escaped, he ran to Mt. Silver for a chance to recover the events he had endured. That was when he met Ash and Onyx. After getting to know them better, Silver decided to reveal himself a bit more to them, letting them know of who he was and what he went through.

He thought they would kick him out for being a freak, or test dummy or something. To his surprise, they only welcomed him in more. Ash explained what had happened to him, and Silver realized that this was where he belonged. He caught some Pokémon after Ash explained what to do, since Silver only knew his first name, and the event that happened to him. Eventually, over the course of two and a half years of constant everyday training, Silver got really good.

"Went Well Onyx. I'm still surprised what happened to Charizard, but I helped Vaporeon's Scald get to the power where it can nearly melt rocks." He said.

Silver had a Charizard that had a "Bro Bond" with Ash's Charizard. They could almost feel each other's feelings. When Ash's Charizard returned to him just before the betrayal, A second Charizard in the Valley where Ash's Charizard came from could sense when it was needed. For two years it waited, until the day Silver decided that he wanted to be a trainer.

It was then that that same Charizard flew to meet the other Charizard, and his soon to be trainer, Silver.

They lived in a building that seemed to be abandoned when Ash had got there, but looked amazing currently. It was originally a storehouse, but the AC still worked, and there was plenty of space and surprisingly, food and water. There was crates and crates of supplies inside the storeroom, and Ash knew he had struck it Jackpot.

He spent the first week there fixing it up so the lighting worked and he got a bed and all that. Then, he built a small training… "Never Mind." ~ Author

(Lol I shouldn't say much more cause that will be explained soon)

Ash, Silver, and Onyx walked over to the window that overlooked all of Mt. Silver, and Ash said aloud. "Five years ago on this day… I was betrayed by some of those I held most dear to me, even my own mother."

They both looked at Ash, who had tears in his eyes. Ash then looked up in determination and each hand reached into each of his pockets, and took out a letter from each, handing one to Onyx and one to Silver. They looked confused and began to open it while Ash continued.

"I swore on that day that I would take things they loved away from them… gain revenge for the pain they caused… and prove what kind of a trainer I am. A Legend. I never found an opportunity to prove anything." Ash said calmly. He turned to face both of his companions, who had stunned looks plastered on their faces.

Silver looked like he was about to say something, but Ash stopped him. "Today, I was given an opportunity to get back what I lost, all of us were given an opportunity."

Ash whipped out an identical letter that Onyx and Silver had in thier hands and said firmly. "And we will gain revenge on those who hurt us. Whether it comes easy…"

Ash held out the letter. "…Or Not."

 _Dear Mr. Satoshi,_

 _Your Performance recently in Pokémon tournament's have been near flawless, literally. You have been formally invited to participate in a legendary tournament. This tournament doesn't have a name yet. You will be considered to be the best of the best if you emerge victorious against all competitors. Just 63 others shall be in this tournament, so this is quite a once-in-a-lifetime chance!_

 _Your Spot is being held. If you do not respond back within three weeks from the date listed below, your response will be considered as Declined. I urge you to accept it, but it is your choice. If you choose to enter this tournament, Please go to Lake Valor in the Sinnoh region for round one. This tournament begins June 21_ _st_ _, please be here at least a month early. Any more details on this tournament will be explained when you arrive._

 _Thank You,_

 _Charles Goodshow_

 **So how was that?**

 **I thought it was pretty sharp.**

 **Skyla won't be included till later chapters, though I would expect lemons much later.**

 **Next Chapter is explaining the betrayal, and includes those who did betray Ash.**

 **That's all! PLZ Review, Follow, Fav!**

 **LegionZ**


	2. The Flashback

**HEEEEYYYOOOO Fanfiction! I was really surprised when I saw how many people followed and favorited this story in just the first few hours, got a lot of positive feedback, glad you guys are enjoying this story so far. There will be a lot of twists in this fanfiction, so be ready for ANYTHING.  
**

 **Once again, I'd like to thank** _ **Red the Pokémon Master**_ **for helping me in this story! As I've said many times, it's difficult keeping up with Fanfiction, School, Baseball, Homework, and my girlfriend. So it's a huge help, thanks bro!**

 **So… onto the chapter information. I may give away chapter information if it's a pretty long chapter in general.**

 **In this chapter…**

 **Major/Minor Characters in the story will be revealed**

 **Ash's first 3 Pokémon**

 **The Betrayers will be revealed**

 **BTW, Some things are made up, though the characters may already exist! I'm just changing a few things around about them! (I know, Its what fanfiction is, Blah Blah)**

 **WARNING: Sexual Remarks Made in this chapter!**

 **I may choose to let you all know what each chapter has in it, I may not. Anyway… Here's chapter 2!**

 **The Aura Of Betrayal… Chapter 2: The Flashback**

 _Just After Ash Receive's Pikachu… TIME SKIP FROM PAST_

"Now remember Ash, you don't have to go too far, home is always here!" Delia said smiling. Her eyes lit up strangely, but Ash didn't notice. He was so happy, bouncing around literally in excitement.

"Okay Mom! I'll see you soon!" Ash said cheerily as he turned and ran out of the doorway. He didn't hear his mom smiling while shaking her head, saying something about kids being to eager or something.

With Pikachu perched on Ash's shoulder, he walked cheerfully out of Pallet town.

Some time later, Ash was caught in the midst's of a raging storm. (Before he met Misty BTW) Ash was about to try and find some shelter, but the wind was just too Harsh. A giant gust came out of nowhere and crashed into Ash. He held his ground, but Pikachu couldn't. He was just a tiny mouse, he couldn't fend for himself.

Ash frantically grabbed Pikachu and firmly held onto him so he wouldn't become a flying type Pokémon. Ash knew his stamina was running low, so he resumed the search for shelter. However, the search would have to be put off again. Ash heard a faint cry in the distance.

He paused, rain splattering against him, wind doing it's worst, but the cry didn't come again. Just as Ash was about to push onwards, he heard it. It was a Pokémon's cry of terror. All the stamina Ash had lost suddenly replenished, almost instantly. Ash pushed against the wind with all his might, and taking about a step a second, managed to continue getting through the perilous path.

The cries were getting more frantic. After about a minute of trudging against the wind and rain, Ash saw the distraught Pokémon. Only, there were two of them.

Two Poor Eevee were dangling on the edge of a cliff, crying in terror. Ash panicked, he didn't know how they had got there, but he assumed they had been pushed by the wind. Ash looked around, and although his vision was very blurry, he managed to see destroyed remains of what looked like a small little house.

Ash placed Pikachu down between some trees to protect him from the wind, while Ash went out to try and get the poor foxes. Ash battled the wind for a long thirty seconds before his heart nearly stopped. One of the Eevee had lost it's grip from one paw, and was now nearly dangling off the edge of the cliff, holding almost nothing.

Ash felt power surge through him. He charged against the wind, which was now trying to blow him to the right of him. (Wind was coming from his left if he ran straight towards the Eevee.) He ran the last twenty steps as if there was no wind at all. The one Eevee that was loosing it's grip gave one last cry before it lost it's grip entirely.

Just before it would have plummeted to it's death, Ash reached out and grabbed Eevee by the scruff of it's mane. The Eevee was sobbing, knowing that it would have been the end of it's life. Ash firmly grabbed the other Eevee who gave a cry of relief. Ash sprinted back through the wind and successfully placed the Eevee down next to Pikachu. The Eevee were huddled next to each other, trying to get warm.

Ash breathed a sigh of relief before he passed out, dazed from the strength he had used to save the two tiny foxes from certain death.

When Ash woke up, he found Pikachu and the Two Eevee calmly asleep, the storm long since passed. Ash grabbed all three Pokémon, soaking wet and still thoroughly exhausted beyond belief, and walked another 3 miles to the nearest Pokémon center.

After another three hour nap, Ash asked about the condition of the Eevee.

"They'll be fine. I just wonder how you saved their lives Mr…" Nurse Joy said curiously.

"Ketchum. It was just luck, honestly." Ash said smiling.

"Ah… Well… if you want you can go see them, would you like that?" Nurse Joy said smiling.

"Thank you, that would be great!" Ash said cheerfully. Nurse Joy led him to a room that looked like a nursery room. There he found Pikachu having some fun by sliding down a miniature slide, and the two tiny Eevee watching. When the two saw Ash, they bounded over to him and jumped on him, knocking him over.

They assaulted him by licking his face over and over again. Ash couldn't take it, he was laughing so hard. "HEY! Stop it, that tickles!" Ash rolled over and got up. The two Eevee hopped into his arms cuddling with him.

"They sure like you!" Nurse Joy said.

"I know, but they should go back to where they came from." Ash said sadly. He looked down at the two, and since they didn't understand him, they just smiled and cooed together. "Eeev!"

Ash brought the two back to their once called home. They had snuggled in Ash's arms the whole way, and refused to leave them. Ash put them down, and they looked confused when Ash said to them.

"Nurse Joy told me what your name is. It's Eevee if I'm not mistaken. Well, You two Eevee have some cleaning up to do… so I'll leave you to it. I'm sure you'll be fine." Ash began.

The two foxes still looked confused at why they were back at their destroyed home. Ash continued. "Well… I've gotta go… You guys be good alright?" Ash said smiling sadly. He knelt down and pet both of the tiny foxes heads. He then got up and turned and began to walk away.

Now the Eevee knew what Ash was doing. He was leaving them. They began to cry in protest.

"Eeev!"

"Eeeeev!"

They ran after Ash, but Ash had already faded out of view. They frantically searched for him, coming up with nothing until they spotted him walking on the road. They cried out.

"EEEV!"

They ran after him, but were basically going the same speed as to Ash if he was speed walking. Ash heard them and turned to see the two foxes chasing him. Ash sighed and asked sadly. "What are you two doing here… aren't you supposed to be…" He began, but was cut off by both Eevee taking their old positions, snuggling in each of his arms.

He looked down, and they looked up, big brown eyes staring at him. "Well then… do you want to come with me?" he asked.

"EEEV!" They cried out, and began licking his arms. Ash took it as a yes, and smiling all the way, carried the two, cute, brown foxes back to the Pokémon center in which they came.

 _Time Skip… 8 months later…(NOTE: STILL BEFORE THE BETRAYAL)_

Ash, Brock and Misty were walking through Viridian City, looking for the gym so Ash could get his final badge in kanto. As usual, he was pumped up and ready for a fight.

The weather was just making it difficult to find their way around. It was a dense, thick fog, and nobody could see much or anything as a matter of fact, and Misty was getting pretty impatient to get out of the fog, and the only place Ash would go to get out of the fog, naturally, was the Gym.

"Heck Yea! Badge Number Eight, here I come!" He roared. Misty shook her head, and Brock laughed a little. They walked past building after building, and after a while, Misty was getting annoyed.

She finally couldn't take it. "That's it! I'm going in to ask someone!" She yelled. She walked into a building with screen doors that automatically opened. Ash and Brock groaned at Misty's impatience and ran in after her before she did anything stupid. There, they were greeted by a very young girl, probably only 11 or 12 years old.

She was very pretty nonetheless, with brown hair and brown eyes and she stood at about Ash's height. However, nonetheless, she was very rude to them. But Ash soon found out why. Misty had started by saying.

"Where's the gym, person!?" She opened up immediately.

The girl looked highly surprised and thoroughly annoyed. "What's your problem?" She asked severely annoyed.

"Just tell us where the gym is?!" Misty almost shouted. Ash was surprised, her temper was bad, but never this bad.

"Calm down, Holy Crap!" The girl said, half surprised and half angered. "It's two blocks down, but stay here awhile here at Pokémon Tech!" She said, a fake smile plastered on her face.

"What do you…" Ash began, but then noticed a battle going on between a Cubone and a Graveler over her shoulder inside another room. He ran over because it was a Pokémon battle, while brock went over because they were using his kind of Pokémon.

When both the boys were out of earshot, Misty rounded on the girl. "You're Giselle Yuto aren't you?" Misty said, a mischievous glint in her eyes. The girls eyes widened considerably. "W-why do y-you ask?" She said in fear.

"I know you. You're the lost daughter of Giovanni, the leader of Team Rocket!" Misty exclaimed rather proudly.

"Shut Up…" Giselle said quietly and angrily, but Misty, being the dimwitted, moron she was, didn't get the hint and continued to rant on about her.

"I wasn't sure why you would leave Giovanni at first, it didn't make any sense, even though he was and is pretty evil…"

"I said SHUT UP…" Giselle said, her voice shaking.

"But then the word got out into the paper that he tried to Rape You…" Misty said laughing. Giselle's fists were clenched in anger. Misty was totally oblivious to that and how she was reacting and continued to make crude jokes.

"And then I began to wonder. Was it this, Giovanni banged your mom pretty hard and she got pregnant with you, but then she DIED because you were too fat?" Misty joked.

Giselle was so close to exploding it wasn't funny. Her whole body was shaking from fury. One more joke would send her over the line, and she picked the worst line to say at the worst time to say it.

"Did you run from your dad because you were worried he was gonna make you go Doggystyle like he did your mom, or did he already bang you and you couldn't take anymore?" Misty said laughing.

That sent Giselle over the line. She took three quick steps forward and drilled Misty with a punch just under her jaw, that completely dislocated it. Blood flew in midair from Misty's mouth, and she flew a few feet through the air and landed in a heap against some boxes. Giselle then ran up some stairs, unaware that someone was following her.

She burst the door open to the roof and ran to the edge. She looked down, the long fall awaiting her. However, it was so foggy she couldn't tell how far down it was, all she did know and needed to know, it was enough to kill her.

She stood up on the rail and looked up towards the sky. Then, with one last breath, she jumped off the side, expecting a long fall in a short time that would end her life. However, it never came. Instead, a hand grasped her wrist and pulled her back up. She found herself in the arms of a raven haired boy about her age, who was pretty good looking.

She then opened herself up and wept into Ash's chest.

Ash brought her back down after she explained what happened. Her name was Giselle Yuto, and her father was Giovanni of team rocket. Her mother had died during birth, and Giovanni obviously wasn't the greatest parent. She was constantly beaten and thrashed about by not only the grunts, but her own father as well.

One day, when she was nine, He attempted to Rape her. She managed to escape with her virginity, and went to Pokémon tech far, far away from her father. She admitted she had gotten distant to everyone in Pokémon tech, and was finding it so hard to live knowing that the most evil person on the planet was her dad.

She also told the story of what Misty had said and explained that it was a way for her to release anger that she had kept bottled up for as long as she could remember. She said after what Misty had commented on, she just couldn't keep on going, saying she needed another reason to live. Ash told her a reason to live was to extract payback on her father, by throwing him in jail.

She thought about it after Ash had left with Misty in tow, scolding her severely. After a week of thought, she decided he was right. She couldn't let herself fall into the trap of which her father probably meant for her to fall into. She devoted herself to learning about Pokémon and how to properly raise them. She opened up herself to others, and made lots of friends.

She only wished she could thank him for the help he gave her that faithful day.

 _Time Skip… Five Years Prior to Chapter 1…Right After the Kalos League_

Ash was sprinting home at full pace, Pikachu for once in his pokeball. He had gotten on a boat a day early to get home faster. He also didn't tell anyone he was coming so he could catch them by surprise.

He wanted to see everyone so badly that his head hurt. Though he had only gotten to the top 8 in the kalos league, he still felt okay with it. When he ran into his mother's house, he looked around. Nobody appeared to be there.

Disappointed, he then got another idea. They obviously weren't expecting him. They were all probably at the professor's lab. So, he cheered up and ran to the lab. He had sent all of his Pokémon there to relax and have fun before he got there. The only Pokémon he had with him at the moment were his two Eeveeolutions, Charizard, who had magically shown up just before he arrived in Pallet Town, and Pikachu.

He walked into the Lab and was greeted by a familiar face. "Hey dude!" It was Gary.

"Gary! Long time, No see!" Ash exclaimed cheerfully. They shook hands firmly. Ash looked around. "Hey… where's everyone else?" He asked confused.

Gary just shrugged. "In the backyard, like always." He said cheerfully. "Ah, thanks bro, see ya in a little bit!" Ash said while running through the automatic doors. Nobody seemed to expect him. Just like he planned.

However, he noticed His mother, and 7 others crowded around her a little bit of ways away, probably fifty some feet. They all seemed to be talking about something private. He couldn't hear what they were saying, so he slipped behind some trees and listened in to their conversation so he could scare the crap out of them.

"Is it all ready tomorrow?" She asked quietly.

Ash was suspicious… what could they be up to?

"We'll make sure the party Ash gets is nice…" An orange haired girl said in the middle. Ash signed inwardly, he began to recognize each of the faces. Max and May were in the circle, Professor Oak was in the circle, as were Misty, Clemont, Iris and Cilan.

He wondered what kind of a party it was, but then his heart's enthusiasm turned to stone when misty continued. "… It won't be what he's expecting."

"Ash supposedly knows where treasures are, this ranges from cash and collectibles to Pokémon to unknown discoveries!" Professor Oak said informatively. Ash was now totally confused, he didn't know where treasures were, though he did know locations of powerful Pokémon.

"So… Who decided to show up for plan Take it or Get out?" Clemont asked. Ash's eyes widened. What was happening?

"I didn't think inviting Dawn or Serena was a good idea. They have too much of an attachment to him. Brock has known him for so long, I don't think he would turn against Ash." Delia said.

Ash's heart was full of stone… This couldn't be happening… All for greed? But his thoughts were interrupted for quite some time when his mother continued.

"I wasn't sure about inviting your Son Gary Professor Oak. I decided not to because the less people that know about this, the better. Where is Bonnie?" Delia continued.

"She couldn't believe we thought Ash was a scrub trainer that had a pointless meaning in life. I slapped her and hoped to knock some sense into her, but she just burst out crying and ran away, when I attempted to find her, I had no luck." Clemont said.

Ash couldn't believe what he was hearing. Clemont had slapped Bonnie? All because they wanted her to be on their side of saying that Ash was a terrible trainer.

As if to continue the torture, Delia said calmly. "Now… Everyone here. Explain your points of what we should do about Ash, and why we hate him."

Max started. "He's always bragging about how he is going to be the best ever, and how love is always more important than power. I can't believe I ever followed him all those years! I came here to not only get my hands on some of that treasure the professor mentioned, but tell him he is a pathetic waste of time in general, and that everyone hates him!" He finished.

Everyone there cheered. May was next. Ash felt a pang in his chest… he had always liked May, and was hoping to get together with her in the near future. That all went away in thirty seconds.

"Ash is just a wanna-be champion. He's always having great luck while his rotten luck rubs off on us. He's as dull as an unsharpened pencil, and he's a dirty lier when he said he can win a league. I came here to stop him from ruining other people's lives, get him out of my hair, and tell him that I would rather date an old Hobo that hadn't taken a shower in three years than him anyday!"

Ash felt his heart breaking into a million pieces. It only got worse. Iris said. "He's such a little kid to be honest, and we can all agree on it. He's so happy in times of fear, he's crazy. His dream is pointless and pathetic, and we all can agree on that too. I came here to stop him from pursuing his worthless dream of being a champion, and end his journey of Pokémon once and for all!" She finished.

Ash couldn't breathe correctly anymore. It kept coming. Clemont was next. "I for one don't know why Bonnie and Serena love Ash so much. His dream is never going to happen, and that's why he can't pursue anything actually worthwhile, not to mention how much of a scumbag he is. I came here to not only end Ash's dream of becoming a "Champion", but tell him how much of a pathetic loser he is, and we all know, that's all he'll ever be!" Clemont finished with a roar.

Ash didn't even care anymore who was up. All that did matter was that they were all against him, all for some treasure. Cilan continued. "His battle recipe puts others in grave danger! The more we associate ourselves with him, the worse! We shouldn't just end his dream!" He yelled.

Ash was now listening. As a matter of fact, EVERYONE was. "We should end his life. Nobody would be at much risk as much as they were before. I came to not only end his dream, but his life with it!" He finished.

Ash was dead silent. Everyone was in fact. Ash feared the response, but then the feared came true. "Heck Yeah! I love that idea!" Misty agreed.

Almost immediately, Max followed. "Yea! It takes care of all our problems!"

Cilan added. "We just need to convince him BEFORE we kill him to tell us where the treasure is!" He reminded them.

Delia then hushed them. There was silence, and then she continued. "Alright, all in favor of betraying Ash, ending his dream, and making him confess to the treasures location, Say "Down with Ash!"

Eight, "Down with Ash"'s erupted. The pain wasn't over yet. "All in favor of not just ending his dream, but his life along with it, Say "Death To Ash!"

Eight more responses came. Ash couldn't take anymore, he had to get out of the region with all his Pokémon. Ash was just about to leave when he heard Misty say. "There's still one more problem."

Everyone listened to what Misty had to say. "What about his Pokémon? Though most of his Pokemon easily joined us, two of them won't." She reminded.

Ash couldn't believe this. Even his own Pokémon were against him?! Who were the two loyal one's that Weren't with the traitors? Ash looked over his shoulder and saw Greninja and Infernape fighting against all of Ash's other Pokémon, and knew immediately that they were the two Pokémon that were on his side.

His anger had reached it's peak. He had to reveal himself and tell them a thing or two. So, Ash took this time to step out of the bushes and trees he was hiding behind, and said in a quiet voice. "So… this is what you think of me?"

Everyone gasped, and turned slowly to see the trainer they had been plotting against there, such an anger burning inside him that even if Kyogre used Hydro Pump, it would do nothing to the flame that It tried to put out.

"U-uh… we w-w-were just…" Misty stuttered.

Meanwhile, Max looked like he had just been hit over the head with a frying pan.

Iris appeared to be too paralyzed to move.

Professor Oak looked like he had been caught with his pants down and accidentally went commando.

Cilan looked as bright red as the inside of a watermelon.

Clemont looked like he had seen a ghost.

Misty and Delia were the only two that could speak. It was Delia who did speak.

"Ash…" She began.

"DON'T ASH ME!" He roared. "THIS IS WHAT YOU THINK OF ME?! SOME PATHETIC SCRUB OF A TRAINER THAT CAN'T ACCOMPLISH ANYTHING?" He continued to roar.

Infernape and Greninja noticed their trainer and began to make their way of to him while Ash continued.

"You actually thought I knew where treasure was! Well guess what, I DO KNOW! You're certainly not going to be getting your hands on it anytime soon, That's for sure!" He screamed.

"Please, Calm Yourse…" Oak began, but was cut off when Ash socked the old man straight in the jaw, sending him right into Max, who got flattened.

"SHUT UP YOU OLD GEYSER! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO OPEN YOUR PATHETIC MOUTH AFTER ALL THE CRAP YOU'VE TOLD ME OVER THESE YEARS!" He roared.

By now, Infernape and Greninja had reached Ash. To Ash's surprise, May found her voice.

"Ash… this just shows how pathetic of a person you are. Attacking an old man out of rage is not how you prove your point." She said fiercly.

She continued while Ash had a stunned and angered look on his face. "Your personality is just as ugly as your face is. You don't even deserve to be a trainer!"

Ash's fists were balled. He felt an unstoppable power coming over him and started to shake. None of them seemed to notice, they had all came out of their paralyzed fear, and all started to critize Ash.

"Get out of here you piece of SHIT!" Misty screamed.

"You pathetic excuse of a son! Go to Hell!" Delia yelled.

"You are so terrible, you couldn't even use the restroom in a hobo's house!" Cilan declared.

"Ash! I couldn't even make an invention to help you get better looking! You're beyond the help of anyone, even as smart as me!" Clemont taunted.

Max and Oak were still knocked out due to the collision, but May made up for the insults that though they would have given had they could.

Ash's inner core was nearly broken, as if it was a cracked dam for emotions, just needing one more wave of water to break open. May was that last wave.

"Ash Ketchum, Everyone here and around the world can agree that you are the most Pathetic, Terrible, Ugly, Annoying, Shitty Excuse for a Trainer!" She screamed.

Ash's inner dam broke. His Aura spilled out by the tons. And explosion of blue radiated. Only him, Greninja, and Infernape were unaffected by the explosion. All of the traitors were sent flying in the air. Misty hit a tree nearly a quarter of a mile away. Max was sent even further, into a lake full of rocks a mile away.

May was unlucky. She was the closest to Ash at the time his Aura Dam broke. She was sent up rather than far. She was sent straight up in the air, and landed in a Thorn Bush.

Cilan was sent into the ruins of Professor Oak's Lab. He was sent through a wall because he was going so fast and landed face first into another wall.

Clemont was sent out like a bullet. He could've easily gone a half mile, but he got clipped by his feet on a nearby tree, and he began to flip in the air. He finally stopped flipping and landed in the same thorn bush May landed in, face first. She landed on top of him thirty seconds later, and they were both sent deep into the bush.

Professor Oak was sent hurtling into the air as well, However, when the explosion occurred, it was so powerful that trees were ripped from their roots in the ground and also sent hurtling in the sky. He was sent smack into one, and fell nearly 500 feet to the ground. Somehow he survived.

Delia was sent straight through her home, crashing through three walls and stopping when she hit her TV and broke it swiftly by landing on it.

All of Ash's Pokémon that betrayed him were sent hurtling through the sky and disappeared in a ball, and vanished over the horizon, such as team rocket did when Ash traveled months and years prior.

The explosion shattered all the glass in the Laboratory, tore roofs off of homes, destroyed lawns, and anyone outside in pallet town was sent to the sky flying, literally. Though the explosion was just three seconds, it would cause repairs for three years after it.

After Ash's aura calmed down a bit, he looked at the destruction he had caused. He looked at his two Pokémon beside him and grinned. He quickly wrote a note, called out Charizard, and left the laboratory forever.

 _A Week After the Explosion…_

Professor Oak groaned as he woke up. He looked around and saw that he was in a hospital. All he remembered was being sent through the sky before everything went dark.

"Hey professor." A orderly voice said.

The professor turned to see a police officer standing there. "Oh… Hello. What can I do for you?" The dazed professor got out.

"This letter is addressed for you. I don't know who wrote it, but I guess it's for you." The officer said.

He looked at the letter curiously, and began to read. The more he read, the more and more fearful he became. By the end, his face was a pale white, one that could haunt many people for the rest of their lives.

 _Dear Oak…_

 _You have made a grave mistake by defying me. I will return in glory, and you shall be witness to the power I shall be radiating._

 _I do not know when this will be, but know this. I will get my revenge._

 _I will come back and destroy everything you love._

 _I will defeat the others._

 _I will Show You how much more powerful I have become._

 _I will show You… How it feels to be Betrayed… Fear me… Mr. Oak._

 _I Tell you this now. When I return, You shall learn TRUE PAIN…_

 _Ash Ketchum_

 **A/N: Yo How was that? Giselle will be a major character in later chapters.**

 **You will find out what Eeveeolutions Ash got from the two Eevee later.**

 **Next Chapter is a surprise.**

 **PLZ Review!**

 **If you haven't already, PLZ Fav and Follow if you are enjoying the story!**

 **One more thing! Originally, this chapter chapter had a major error in it, and FanficFan920 caught the error and told me about it before it got out of hand. Thanks bro!**

 **LegionZ**


	3. Preparations Take A Detour

**Heyo Fanfiction! Hope you enjoyed last chapter!**

 **Not much to discuss… Just keep telling me what you think of the story! It can influence how I type it so PLZ let me know!**

 **Reminders:**

 **Though I expect to Have Ash/Skyla Lemons later, they will not be for awhile.**

 **This story can get confusing at time, PM me if you have a question!**

 **Ash's full team will be revealed soon.**

 **First Battle Will Appear Soon, as will those people who are on Ash's side.**

 **That's all for now, Enjoy the next Chapter!**

 _ **The Aura of Betrayal… Chapter 3: Preparations Take a Detour**_

 _Note: Present Day… One Day Before Ash, Silver, and Onyx leave for Lake Valor_

All of their Pokémon were battling fiercely. Ash's Infernape was dueling off against Onyx's Gardevoir. Well, maybe not dueling or battling. They were testing each other's stamina by using slightly depowered moves to affect the other's stamina and endurance, but not their health.

Close Combat From Infernape, Moonblast from Gardevoir, Flare Blitz from Infernape, Pychic from Gardevoir, then… "OKAY GUYS! Gather around!" Onyx yelled.

All the Pokémon looked up and listened to the three males who were currently about to give a lecture. Ash began.

"We've been training hard for the last few years, building this training facility, determined to bring revenge on those who caused us the pain we've had to endure. Now, we shall return in glory!" Ash said.

Silver continued. "All three of us have received letters to go out and enter a legendary tournament. This is the time to stand up for ourselves and show them what we've got!"

Onyx kept things going. "This tournament is EXCLUSIVELY for 64 trainers, so they should be good. But we're better, right?"

Cries of Pokémon were heard all around the room. Onyx continued his rally speech. "That's right! One of us three is bound to win this tournament, and we'll show them what we've got! This is it! Tomorrow at Dawn, We leave to get supplies in Cerulean City, and then Onward to Lake Valor!"

More cries were heard. Ash finished the rally speech and raised his fist to the sky. "Okay Guys! For a victory, and let's do this!" Everyone roared in cheers.

The next morning, Ash, Onyx, and Silver were all ready to go. They were standing outside the building they had called home for the past few years. Ash looked determined, and said aloud. "Whoever wins this tournament… should come back here the day they win… because I can guarantee this… it will be one of us." He looked once at each male beside him.

He sighed, and yelled. "Charizard! Lets go!" When his flying type appeared, he rode off towards Cerulean City, with the other two flying their Pokémon as well.

When they finally landed, they looked around. Everyone was bustling as usual. Ash was the only one who needed a disguise, as Silver had grown quite a bit, making him look completely different to anyone who may have an interest in him. Onyx was of nobody's interest, yet.

Ash however, needed to change his appearance. So, he changed the color of his hair by increasing his aura, and it also allowed him to gain 5 inches of height, making him stand at 5" 11". However, he didn't need aura for his height to go up. With his hair also died brown, nobody could recognize him. Nonetheless, he prayed he didn't run into Misty, but was surprised to see what he did almost walk into.

It was a sign right outside the Pokémon center. Onyx looked confused. "What does it say?"

Silver read it aloud. "The worlds first tournament for Pokémon trainers to be held in EVERY REGION. That's right… EVERY REGION! Cerulean's city's own Misty Waterflower has been chosen from every trainer in the world to enter this tournament, one of 64 others. Some other impressive names have also been chosen, including May Maple and her brother Max Maple! Come support these three in lake Valor sinnoh region on June 21st! Good luck to all of these three!"

He finished abruptly. He turned to see Ash with a "I'm gonna destroy her" look on his face. He was about to say something when someone came out from the flowers store behind him and walked straight into him, sending him to the ground. Onyx was laughing at Ash's crummy luck, as was Silver.

Ash was about to scold the person who ran into him, but just before he opened his mouth, he saw who it was.

It was a beautiful young female with flowing red hair that was held together by a blue flower. Her body was tanned, and she was wearing a blue jumpsuit. Her breasts were very large, and she stood at about 5" 10", just shy of Ash's height. He recognized her immediately as Skyla, The Mistralton Gym Leader in the Unova region.

Ash's heart did a back-flip. When he had traveled the regions, there were only two girls who had captured his heart. May, and Skyla. When May betrayed him, that only left her. But due to the betrayal, he still knew he couldn't be with her.

He honestly did miss her, and he yearned to tell her it was him. But he knew that he couldn't let anyone in about his appearance, at least just yet. Nonetheless, she looked nothing short of Gorgeous.

She didn't seem to recognize him, nor did his friends recognize her. "Oh My Gosh! I'm so sorry!" She cried and went to help Ash to his feet before he stopped her.

"No… It's fine." He smiled. His voice had been altered, but not by Aura. It was by age. His voice had gotten a deeper huskiness about it that Ash would soon find out that women loved. Skyla was no exception.

She turned a bit red in the cheeks but smiled at him and said. "Well, I must be on my way. Nice to meet you Mr…." She said, obviously unsure how to address him, since she didn't recognize him nor should she have.

Ash bit his lip for a moment, debating whether or not to tell her his real name, and Silver could clearly see it. Onyx was currently staring at a building a ways in the distance. Silver sent Ash a telepathic message, something that they all had achieved. It was a great accomplishment, they could all communicate telepathically.

Thankfully, Ash seemed to get his message, and decided that it was best if she didn't know. This all happened over the course of one or two seconds.

"Satoshi. Red Satoshi. It's good to meet you, Miss Skyla." Ash said grinning, still talking in the deep husky voice, that secretly, Skyla adored.

"You know me?" She said, slightly surprised. Ash decided to toy with her. "I've never seen a more attractive Gym Leader in my whole life, why else wouldn't I recognize you?" He said smirking.

She blinked a few times but smiled, her cheeks quite a bit red. "Thank you for the compliment, but I must be on my way." She smiled and walked off into the distance. Ash couldn't help it, he watched her cute rear as she faded into the distance.

Silver turned to Ash. "Good Job on not giving your name away. Could've caused more than a few problems." He remarked. Ash nodded in agreement.

Ash had to admit, he loved the way Skyla looked. She was in her young twenties, he guessed 23 or 24. Her breasts had grown in size, and she looked just as gorgeous as she did when he knew her just two years before the betrayal.

He knew the odds of him ever seeing her again in the next few months were next to nothing, but of course, nonetheless, he kept his hopes high.

Then, he broke out of his thoughts by Onyx saying, "Hey… isn't one of the people who betrayed you have bright orange hair and looks like a shrimp, just in human form?"

Ash instantly formed the image in his mind of Misty, and replied. "Yeah, Misty. She's the Gym leader in town, why?" He said trying not to sound angry.

"Because I think I see her." Onyx informed. The three walked towards the gym, the opposite direction of which Skyla had went. There was Misty, and what she was doing made Ash almost barf in surprise.

She was advertising herself in front of her gym, saying that if you challenged her and lost, you had to go to Sinnoh and support her. If you won, you could win 20,000 Pokecoins (Currency) as a minor prize, a 100,000 pokecoin prize as the medium, and you could win a choice of one of three Pokémon, all are supposedly rare, as the grand prize, though you would gain each one if you got the grand prize.

She saw the three and yelled. "Hey! You three! Come here!" Onyx shrugged and walked over, Ash and Silver reluctantly followed.

"You wanna join in this little competition? The rules are…" She began but Ash cut her off. 

"We know what it is… and we decline." He said indignantly.

Misty looked surprised and pouted. "Aww… come on! You could win a SPECIAL Pokémon…" She said trying to make it sound better, but they all knew the odds.

"I'm with him. Nobody wins those crap raffles anyway. I'm out." Silver agreed.

Misty looked twice as surprised as before. Clearly, these guys weren't idiots. She decided to sweeten the deal. "Okay, if you beat me, I'll give each of you one of the Pokémon. You can have them all, you don't even have to play the raffle." She attempted.

Ash and Silver simultaneously said. "Uh… No." In a monotone that surprised her.

However, Onyx said something that surprised all three of them. "If it makes you shut up."

She looked cheerful. "Great! Just remember, if you loose, you gotta support me at the tournament!" She added cheekily.

They walked into the gym, and as they were, Ash muttered to Silver. "He better be more worried of what happens if I'M forced to support HER because HE lost a battle…"

A girl in a swimsuit stood up on a podium. "This is a three on three battle between Misty and the challenger! The first one to defeat the other's three Pokémon is the winner. Pokémon swaps are allowed on both sides. Challengers ready?" She yelled, and got 2 "Yeahs."

"Battle Begin!" She yelled.

"Okay Golduck, start this off!" Misty declared.

 _Oh… Pysduck appears to have evolved. How Curious._ Ash thought. Meanwhile, Onyx appeared to be studying the battlefield. Though it was mainly a water battlefield, there were many platforms that could easily uphold most Pokémon, some larger than others.

Onyx seemed to finally decide on what he would use, and called out. "Gallade, on you!"

The Blade Pokémon took the field and a professional battle stance as well. Misty laughed and said. "You've already lost. Use Water Gun!" Golduck shot a blast of water, traveling much slower than Gallade was used to, and he called out.

"Stop it with Close Combat!" Gallade rapidly stopped the blast of water by kicking it non-stop. Misty stayed on the offensive side rather than defensive. "Use Psychic to get it closer to you!"

Gallade glowed blue, but didn't attempt to break free of the Psychic, and Misty had a very confident look on her face as a result. Ash and Silver had different reactions. "I don't get it. Gallade could have easily broken out of that! Why isn't it?" Silver said confused.

Ash thought for a moment, then exclaimed. "That's it!"

Just then, when Gallade was just a few yards from Golduck, Onyx called. "Now! Break Free and use Leaf Blade!" To Misty's horror, Gallade broke free of the Psychic easily, and with her and Golduck caught off guard, Gallade landed the super-effective Leaf Blade.

It didn't have time to dodge, it was just too fast. Golduck also couldn't take the pain, and collapsed after just one move in action on a large platform.

"Golduck is unable to battle, Gallade Wins! Please send out your next Pokémon!" The girl called.

Misty looked a little more than surprised, while Onyx held a calm face and demeanor. Silver now understood what Onyx's strategy was as the two were returning their Pokémon. "I get it. Onyx let Golduck bring it Gallade so it would have less time to react when it broke free."

Ash added. "And land a super-effective move that easily can one hit enemies. A good strategy."

"Starmie! Get us back in this!" She yelled.

To everyone's except Ash's surprise, Onyx called. "Blaziken, On You!"

The Blaze Pokémon took the place of the Blade Pokémon on the battlefield for Onyx, and Misty burst out laughing. "You're an idiot! Why would you do that!? That scrub of a Pokémon can't do crap against my Starmie!"

This infuriated Blaziken. _"We'll see who's the Scrub after this!"_

Misty decided to start things off. "Use Water Gun!"

Onyx calmly replied. "Use Double team into a Swords Dance."

The water gun easily missed, going for a copy of Blaziken instead. Misty panicked. She had to find the real Blaziken before it's attack stat rose too much. She countered smartly. "Spin and use water gun to find the real Blaziken!"

Starmie spun quickly and after about twenty seconds, all the copies were destroyed. However, Blaziken's attack stat had rose more than drastically as a result. "Rapid Spin!"

"Dodge it." Onyx countered.

Starmie spun at Blaziken who jumped over it. "Rapid Spin again!" Misty yelled.

"Keep dodging. You know the plan." Onyx said calmly, though hidden beneath his face was a hidden smirk.

"Two can play at that game! Keep using Rapid spin! They can't dodge forever!" Misty yelled confidently. Starmie kept coming after Blaziken with Rapid Spin, and Blaziken kept dodging. It never occurred to Misty that something was strangely wrong.

Ash and Silver did. "I think I know what he's doing…" Silver began.

"… But Misty sure doesn't." Ash ended.

Blaziken appeared to be getting slower and slower, and eventually tripped on one of the platforms, and was sent to the ground. Misty saw her chance. "NOW! Rapid spin one last time!"

Starmie spun towards the platform at a fast pace, and Onyx finally let Blaziken show them what they were up to. "Now!" He called.

Misty's eyes widened in surprise when Blaziken got up unbelievably quick and jumped into the air. Her eyes widened even more when she saw Onyx's little trick.

Blaziken landed firmly on one side of the small platform, causing it to flip over. The second it was completely vertical in the air, Starmie ran smack into the platform. Blaziken was holding onto the top of the platform.

"Use Blaze Kick on the platform to send it and Starmie into the sky!" Onyx called.

Blaziken obliged and did as it was told, all in a matter of one second, before Misty could even get CLOSE to countering the move. She couldn't believe it, how was Blaziken so fast? Starmie was sent hurtling through the air, and landed against a wall behind Misty. Then, the platform followed a couple of seconds later, crushing Starmie.

The platform fell down, and to everyone's surprise, Starmie hadn't fainted, though it looked one move from fainting. Even Ash looked surprised at this.

His surprise was doubled when Misty grinned and called out. "Use Hydro Pump!" Ash's jaw dropped. He clearly saw the Starmie was on the verge of fainting, and she just ignored it?! How cruel was she?

Starmie fired off a weak hydro pump that probably would've done a lot more damage had it been at higher health, but it didn't do next to anything. Onyx sighed. "Dodge with max speed and use thunder punch."

Blaziken appeared in front of Starmie with a blink of the eye, and slammed a fist of lightning into Starmie, sending it right back into the wall, and breaking the platform easily.

"Starmie is unable to Battle. Blaziken wins!" The girl said.

Misty couldn't believe this, nor could she believe what she was about to say. "I… Surrender!" she called, and the girl in the swimsuit gasped. 

"Leader! Are y-you…" She stuttered.

"As much as I hate to admit it, I can't win. There's no way I can do this…" Misty said.

Ash couldn't believe this. Was she actually going to admit that she was too weak to win!?

"… My Pokémon are too freakin pathetic to do anything right!" Misty said angrily. Ash almost ran over to Misty and choked her. Silver and very ticked off Ash nonetheless walked down onto the battlefield and congratulated Onyx.

Ash then turned to a very angry Misty. "Now, I believe you owe us the three special Pokémon and our friend here a chance at the cash." Ash said grinning.

Misty huffed but gave Onyx a number. "Tonight the raffle is taking place. I'm leaving for Sinnoh as well tomorrow. The raffle results will be around 8 on channel 123. If your ticket matches, you win." She said, and yelled. "Rebecca! Pokémon!"

The girl in the swimsuit, obviously Rebecca, came out with three Pokéballs. "You can decide who gets what, but I must begin packing. So, if you will EX…CUSE me…" She put major emphasis on Excuse. (If you've seen how sassy girls are sometimes, try to picture that in this last sentence, Sorry girls lol)

Onyx took all of them, and they went back to their search of supplies. Just as they were leaving the gym, Silver said.

"I think she forgot to ask you how your Blaziken kept gaining speed."

"Can I guess what it is?" Ash said grinning.

"It's pretty obvious guys… he's got the ability Steadfast." Onyx said with a shrug.

"That's why you let Misty keep attacking you and let Blaziken keep dodging, and made it seem like he was loosing speed, like any other Pokémon." Silver said knowingly.

"Misty sure didn't pick up on that." Ash said laughing.

For the rest of the day, it was shopping, shopping, shopping. Everyone had a job to do in the memorable shopping spree of Ash, Silver, and Onyx.

Ash was in charge of buying a variety of items they would need for the tournament. This mainly included held items that could turn the tide of a battle.

Silver was in charge of buying berries and eating supplies. They fully expected themselves to be eating whatever they bought, so he bought quite a bit.

Onyx had to buy medecial supplies and other miscellaneous items. These items included from potions to Pokéballs.

Finally, they all met up in the Pokémon center, where they had decided to stay for just one night before they traveled to Olivine City in the Johto region, which was a five hour flight there, and a 12 hour ferry ride to Sinnoh.

They all began to take positions around the TV in their . Silver groaned, As it was mid-June, it was insanely hot. "I'm opening up a window. Any objections?" He got none. It was then Ash remembered something.

"Guys, we never found out what Pokémon we got!" He said kind of surprised in himself.

"It just occurred to me that the reason Misty gambled these Pokémon were probably because she is in the tournament and she thought she could easily beat anyone." Onyx guessed.

Silver decided. "Well, lets see them Onyx."

Onyx took out the three pokeballs they had gotten from Misty. Ash felt a little humorous and said laughing. "A hundred coins says they are all Magikarp!"

Everyone had a chuckle over this. "Onyx, you battled. You're first." Silver declared.

He looked at the three pokeballs he had placed on the floor. He then chose the one farthest on the left.

Silver chose the one on the far right, and Ash got the one in the middle.

Silver was first. "Come on out!" Out popped a strange metal Pokémon. It had one fist on one side, and one giant eye. It had sharp rocks on it's end side, and it's eye was a dark colored red. 

Ash was surprised. "Holy Cow! It's a Shiny Beldum!"

Silver grinned. "Shiny Metagross Eh? Hopefully I can train this guy to be a powerhouse!" He said smiling before returning it.

Ash called. "Come on out!" To his surprise, it was another Shiny Pokémon. A shiny Luxray. In the spots it was supposed to be blue, it was a strange yellow. It looked confused and looked around in wonder.

"Awesome!" Ash said thrilled. Luxray saw Ash and came over for a pet or two on the ears. Ash laughed and did so. He then returned Luxray.

"Well dude, lets see it. What did you get?" Silver said grinning.

"Come on out!" He called, expecting a shiny.

But all of them were more than just a little surprised. Ash was chuckling, and Silver was laughing. Onyx facepalmed at the Pokémon he had got.

Running about the room, was a tiny baby Eevee. The poor fox looked scared and frantic. It began crying. Ash detected that this Pokémon was female. He also detected that something about it… wasn't quite… right. Suddenly, Ash gasped.

He knelt down to see the fox. It cried out in terror and ran away from him. Ash groaned and used an ability he had gained while in training, telekinesis, to force the poor fox towards him. She floated in the air, squealing in terror.

Ash put his hand on the Eevee's forehead and nodded. "Alright. I thought It may have been kidnapped. It appears I was wrong." He told them with a shrug.

He released the telekinesis on Eevee and it scampered out of the window Silver had left open. Onyx cried out in terror. He frantically looked around and saw a roof not too far below, and Eevee 2 stories below, scampering out into the forest.

Onyx groaned and hopped out of the window. He did a front-flip off the roof below him and rolled to avoid any kind of damage. That had been something Silver had taught Ash and Onyx, how to parkour.

Parkour is being able to do insane jumps, flips, running across the ledges of buildings, jumping across buildings and structures, etc. Basically, it's really difficult to do. What Onyx just did was the easiest kind of Parkour. He yelled up to the room.

"2571! Tell me if I won!" He then dashed out into the forest after the scared brown fox. Ash seemed to understand what Onyx was talking about. Silver, clearly, did not.

"Err.. What did he mean by, Tell me if I won?" He looked confused. Ash sighed and said. "Look at the clock dude. What time is it?" Silver unknowing what Ash was talking about looked at the clock and said aloud.

"8 o clock on the dot. Why?" Then he remembered the raffle drawing. "OOOOHHHH." He said laughing at his forgetfulness. Ash grinned and shook his head laughing.

As if on cue, Misty's face came on the TV screen. "Hey there! I'm Misty Waterflower, leader of the Cerulean City gym! I'm off to participate in a legendary tournament! I got a lot of supporters thanks to a contest I held, and all of you who participated now have a chance at winning up to 120,000 Pokécoins! How exciting, right!?"

Ash muttered. "She forgot to mention that you only get a chance at this raffle unless you win against her. That's obviously not a problem for us, but it may have been for others…"

She continued on the screen. "Tomorrow, I go to Lake Valor of the Sinnoh region to prepare for the competition, which should be held two weeks from tomorrow! That is, round one! Come out and support me and the Kanto region! I need your support Kanto, thanks!"

Misty then began to walk off the stage, and Ash almost yelled out that she forgot the raffle, and she seemed to remember it as well. "Ah yes, I almost forgot. The raffle, I'm so sorry!" Misty began.

Ash was about to say something, but Silver beat him to it. "Two false statements. One, she DID forget the raffle. And two, She isn't sorry about Crap!" He said indignantly.

Ash chuckled at this, and then Misty brought out a very large bowl. She announced. "There are all the names of all the people in this bin, if your number is called in the first two, you have won 20,000 pokecoins! If your name is called third, you have won the large prize of 120,000 Pokécoins!" She said false-cheerfully.

"And now, the three numbers are… 7489! 9074! And the grand prize is…"

Ash and Silver held their breaths. "2571! You are the lucky winner of 120k Pokécoins! It will be sent to you Via Credit Card, and will be held on your account! Thanks and support Kanto!" She yelled, having enthusiasm only for her purposes. Ash and Silver burst out laughing.

"Wow! We totally robbed Misty of Everything she was giving away!" Ash laughed.

"So true! Onyx got 120,000 Pokécoins and an Eevee, while we both got shiny Pokémon!" Silver chuckled.

Then, came a knock at the door. "Must be Onyx back from finding the Eevee." Ash said. He got up and walked over to the door. "Hey man did ya…" He began but was surprised to see the mailman there holding a letter out.

"Mr. Satoshi, Mr. Ketchum, or Mr. Silver?" He began. He was chubby and had short black hair, but seemed friendly enough. Ash could tell he came from a chinese descent. Ash nodded. "I'm Satoshi."

"Letter from the Tournament Controller, Mr. Charles Goodshow." Ash took the letter curiously and grinned, taking out a handful of Pokécoins and handing it to the mailman. "Here ya go man! We're in a great mood right now, keep the change!" Ash said merrily.

Ash's advanced hearing allowed him to hear the mailman say. "He's not kidding…Though I'm pretty sure anyone in a good mood wouldn't give anyone even this much…" He muttered under his breath before turning around and walking away.

"Wonder what the tournament's got in store for us now." Silver wondered aloud.

"Probably just letting us know of a new rule or something." Ash said with an unconcerned shrug of his shoulders. He opened the letter and read it, his eyes widening in disbelief. Silver noticed Ash's demeanor change and asked worriedly.

"Is there something wrong bro?"

Ash's face looked grim. "This tournament… isn't going to be as easy to win as we thought."

Silver asked bewildered. "Whattya mean dude?"

Ash replied. "I mean, Our opponents are going to be a lot more difficult than I hoped they would be." Silver read the letter, and showed an identical face of worry on his face.

 _Dear Mr. Satoshi, Mr. Ketchum, and Mr. Silver…_

 _We would like to inform you of a change in the tournament. You see, though a good amount of the applications we sent out were accepted, not all of them were accepted. In fact, almost as many applications that we sent out that were accepted, there were ones that were declined._

 _This is in the middle of summer break, after all, and training runs high in this time of year, along with vacations and trips. We didn't get enough applicants for this tournament, rounding off somewhere in the mid thirties._

 _Ergo, we are telling you this because in order to find replacements for the people who did not accept our results, and all our reserve spots gone due to either lack of time or a declined application from them, the people taking their places are either champions, elites, or gym leaders of other regions._

 _They will not be easy to beat, but if you truly are the best trainer, you should have no trouble winning against them. If this is a problem, you may let us know that you are dropping out of the tournament, and we shall find someone to take your spot._

 _Thank You._

 _Charles Goodshow_

 _NOTE: SKYLA'S 3_ _rd_ _POV… when she bumped into Ash…_

Skyla looked at the strange young man she had bumped into with wonder. He was friendly enough, but something seemed… odd… about him. She couldn't quite place her finger on it. Nonetheless, he was very good looking, and his voice made her want to melt.

She felt like she had known this young man from somewhere, and in a way, he reminded her of Ash. In a way. She blushed quite a bit when he called her an attractive gym leader, but then she restrained herself from talking anymore. As she walked away from the three males, she was unaware one of them, so called "Red" was gazing after her.

She was deep in thought as she did walk away. Ever since Ash had disappeared, she had been distant to dating. Before him, it had been a guy here and there, though they never made it to second base. When she met Ash, she saw something in him that she adored. 

She loved his messy, black raven hair. She thought of his deep auburn eyes, his tanned body, and his sharp and determined personality. She secretly fell in love with him, and had asked Iris about him and love lives in private. She was heartbroken to hear that Ash really wasn't into girls, just winning gym badges.

She also knew she couldn't keep up with the gym and ask him out. And when balancing things out, rather than probably embarrassing herself in front of the young man she fell in love with, she decided to stay at the gym and continue getting stronger.

She did get a lot stronger. She probably could've attempted to get an elite spot. However, she chose to stay just where she was. And she was perfectly happy with that decision. She managed to forget Ash about a year after he left, but she still didn't date anyone. She still hung out with friends and family and had a nice social life, but yearned to see Ash again.

Then, two and a half years after Ash came to battle her gym, she heard the news. She had broken down in multiple phases. She still remembered that terrible, oh-so terrible day in which she heard the news of Ash's disappearance…

 _ **FLASHBACK… A week after the Betrayal…**_

 _Skyla was currently visiting her friend Elesa, of the Nimbassa city gym. She was the gym leader and a supermodel, and Boys practically drooled over her everytime she came into eyesight. She visited Nimbassa once a month for three days. The last three trips, however, were different._

 _She had caught the eyes of many males, and many had asked her out, asked for her autograph, even a kiss on the lips. She firmly denied each one. She had grown insanely beautiful, though she didn't honestly think so. They were currently at Elesa's mansion chatting._

" _So, he tried to put his hands on my body, and I kicked him in the private spot!" Elesa burst out laughing as she told the story._

 _Skyla laughed along with her. Elesa was trying to explain to her friend that males loved seeing her body. Skyla then asked for a funny moment of which Elesa rejected a boy; hence the story of Elesa kicking a guy where it hurts._

" _I'm actually liking not having a crush! It feels pretty nice not having to worry about it." Skyla commented cheerily._

 _Elesa's eyes narrowed and she said softly. "Skyla… that doesn't work on me you know."_

 _Skyla looked bewildered. "What?"_

 _Elesa smiled and shook her head. "You do have a crush. He's the reason you haven't dated a boy in two and a half years! Does the name Ash Ketchum ring a bell?" She said grinning._

 _Skyla blushed a deep shade of red. "I-I-I don't l-like himmm…" She stuttered._

" _You can't fool me Skyla. Tell the truth rather than hide it." Elesa said knowingly._

 _She thought for a second and then answered. "O-Okay. Y-Yes. I love Ash…" She murmered._

 _Elesa smiled. "Good. Tell me why you love him."_

 _She thought and then let it all out. "He's so funny, energetic, handsome, polite, and he's just… you know… the whole package. He's the perfect guy for the things I'm looking for, I just wish I could see him again."_

 _Elesa smiled. "There… feel better?"_

 _Skyla nodded. Elesa smiled cheerfully and clapped her hands together loudly. "Good. Find something good on TV, Maybe the NFL channel is on… Detroit should be playing today! I'll get some refreshments!" Elesa chirped._

 _Skyla nodded and turned on the TV and flipped through the channels, but not before looking at each one briefly. She then stopped at the news channel._

 _Meanwhile, Elesa was getting the drinks and chips. She hummed a merry tune as she searched the pantry for a decent kind of chips. She found a half-eaten bag and grabbed it, while she took the tray of various drinks, ranging from Iced tea to Beer to Water._

 _Just as she was about to walk over, she heard a scream. She frantically ran over to see Skyla weeping on the ground. She looked at the television, which she assumed was the reason she was sobbing. She read what was on the main headline, and immediately felt two pangs._

 _One was for the person who was lost in this event, and two, was for Skyla, and the pain she must be feeling right now. She leaned over and tried to comfort her friend as the headline continued to appear and reappear._

 _ **Pallet Town Resident Goes Missing; Presumed Dead.**_

 _ **Ash Ketchum, 16 Years Old from Pallet Town in the Kanto Region went Missing approximately A week ago. Investigators have given up in the search, as there are no leads to what happened to him. However, there is word that and explosion rattled Professor Oak's laboratory, and the Professor himself added a statement.**_

" _ **It is possible that he was caught in the explosion… and because we still don't know what caused the explosion, it's impossible to tell what happened to him, whether he was caught in the explosion and probably disintegrated, or if he wasn't in the explosion and is just missing."**_

 _ **Many people were caught in the explosion, including the Professor's assistant Tracey, and his son Gary. Both of them were thankfully outside the front yard of the Oak Lab, though it was unknown what they were doing. They were among the known 9 to be caught in the explosion. However, it becomes less knowable whether Ash Ketchum was in the explosion, as he wasn't supposed to be in Kanto until the next day.**_

 _ **However, Investigators contacted the Pokémon center in which Mr. Ketchum had stayed in the previous night, and Nurse Joy said that he checked out that same morning in which the explosion occurred, and the captain of the morning departure ship said that he was indeed on board the ship.**_

 _ **That meant one thing. Ash Ketchum was most likely about to greet his friends, and was caught in the explosion, killing and disintegrating himself.**_

" _ **He will be remembered. All of us will remember him for who he was in our own ways." Ash's mother Delia said.**_

 _ **More details on this subject will be posted soon, for more information now go to .com.**_

 **A/N: How was that Fanfiction? Took me awhile to type so I hope you liked it!**

 **I made a change, before I decided that there would be no elites, gym leaders, or champions. Now, However, there are. Figured it would keep things interesting enough lol.**

 **If you haven't guessed who Ash's Soul Mate is, sorry, but you're not very bright lol.**

 **Again, Uploads Are 100% Random, usually though they come in 1-2 weeks at a time.**

 **If you are Enjoying the Story, PLZ Follow and Fav, and Leave a Review!**

 **Wait for next chapter, Thanks Very Much!**

 **LegionZ**


	4. Allies and Enemies

**Heyo Fanfiction! Glad to hear all the positive feedback from everyone!**

 **I have some great news! All of you guys are probably wondering when upload times are, and I am glad to say I think I have found a great day to upload!**

 **Uploads for both my Stories will be Monday's 3-4 ET. (Eastern Time.) However, there may not always be an upload on this day, just as a heads up. Usually, if it isn't uploaded one week, there probably will be an upload the week after.**

 **I have a few additional side notes to mention.**

 **Thanks again to Red the Pokémon Master for helping me with this story!**

 **The Pairing is obviously Ash/Skyla, and I will explain why I chose this pairing in a little while.**

 **Full Teams will be revealed soon for all three main characters.**

 **Ash, Onyx, and Silver are all powerhouses, as that will be revealed in this chapter.**

 **I have gotten many people asking me to include another pairing. I don't know if I will, and about this is about OC's. I currently am not in a need of a OC, because I have plans for the main three characters (Ash, Onyx, Silver) to have pairings, one of which is an OC. Others may be included, but I will let you know if I decide to do so.**

 **I have something else very important to discuss at the end of this chapter, well, two things. Anyhow, I think you've been tortured enough in reading my lectures, or you just skip over this. (Which I hope you don't)**

 **NOTE: THERE IS SEXUAL CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER.**

 **Enjoy Chapter 4!**

 **The Aura Of Betrayal… Chapter 4: Allies and Enemies**

Vermillion City was bustling around as usual. From the trainers preparing to take on the electric type gym leader, from people gathering around the Pokémon fan club, to the docks. The horn of a boat sounded, and a giant cruiser slowly began to move. Eventually, it picked up enough speed to be at its fastest, and get further and further away from Kanto, and eventually, became out of sight.

Ash said cheerily. "Okay Guys, by tomorrow, we're beginning to prepare for the tournament!"

While Ash was getting himself Psyched about the oncoming tournament in just two weeks, Onyx became startled when one of his Pokéballs popped open, and his baby Eevee began running around. Ash used telekinesis to force the fox back to Onyx, who thanked him politely.

On the night in which Onyx had won the 120,000 Pokécoins, he had been chasing his scared Eevee. When he found it, it was about to be attacked by an Ariados. It was caught in string shot, and was squealing, desperately trying to escape. Onyx saved the poor thing by calling out his Gardevoir in the nick of time and used Psychic to save it.

Eevee still ran around quite a bit, and Onyx wasn't as great of a Aura-Mancer as Ash or Silver. So, they gave him some help. As for Silver's newest edition to his team, His beldum had evolved already into Metang. Silver had a connection to Pokémon that people couldn't quite describe. He had told the duo that it would be awhile until he could get Metang into Metagross, and he estimated a month or two, assuming he trained very often with it.

Ash was teaching his Luxray special combos. Or, he would be practicing with it. One or the other usually. Ash then sent out his Luxray, along with two Eeveeolutions, Espeon and Umbreon. They were the two Eevee he had gotten along the first route of his journey. About a year after he got them, something unbelievable happened.

 _FLASHBACK… A YEAR AFTER ASH OBTAINED THE TWO EEVEE…_

 _Ash and his two Eevee were laughing, well, Eevee was yipping. They were running around a tree, trying to see who could "Out-Fox" the other. (Haha… Lol to the Max) After some time had passed, Ash collapsed from exhaustion. His two Eevee stared at him expectantly, and he got up slowly and rubbed their heads affectionately._

 _He turned from his two Eevee and glanced at his watch, which was on a rock just behind him, absentmindly. 'Huh…8 o clock on the dot…" he thought. Then, a bright light enveloped in the reflection of the watch, and Ash turned around and gasped. His two Eevee were evolving._

 _The light only got brighter and Ash covered him eyes to protect himself from the light. When he guessed that it had faded, he removed his eyes, and gasped, and frantically looked back at his watch. It still showed 8 on the dot. He then glanced back at his two Pokémon, and took their identities in._

 _A Purple cat and a Black, cat like Pokémon stood there in their places. They saw each other and yipped in surprise. "WOW! YOU EVOLVED EEVEE!" Umbreon cried._

" _YOU TOO!" Espeon cried right back._

 _Ash laughed, he couldn't understand Pokémon at this point, but he could tell that they were both more than just a little surprised at their new forms._

 _FLASHBACK END_

To this day, Ash still didn't know why it had happened. He knew that Eevee could evolve into an Espeon or a Umbreon with a great amount of friendship, which he knew he had. What puzzled him was that the two evolved at the exact same time, and got different forms.

The clock hadn't changed when they finished evolving, it was still on 8 o clock. Ash couldn't figure it out, but guessed it would come to him eventually. Ash and Silver were walking around, talking about the teams they would open off with in the tournament, when someone quietly said.

"Good to see you Ketchum."

Ash spun around in surprise to see Paul, Gary, and surprisingly, Trip, walking towards the two. Ash had to chuckle. "I take it you're against the traitors."

Gary replied angrily. "Of course we are!" Silver still looked confused. "Er… Sorry… Who are you guys?"

Ash chuckled and introduced all of them. "Oh, and these have been my traveling companions for the last few years, Onyx, my brother who's currently over there chasing an Eevee" Ash said pointing over their shoulders, "and this is Silver." He said introducing his friend.

All three of them shook hands, and Onyx came over after he had finally caught the scared Fox. Unlike Silver, Ash had told him a bit about his rivals and what they looked like. Onyx shook hands firmly with each one of them.

"I've been… Ah… How do you say it? Out of reach, obviously, for awhile. What did I miss?" Ash said sheepishly.

Paul Shrugged. "Not a ton. That Dimwit May and her Peewee Know-It-All Scrub of a brother Max somehow managed to defeat all 8 gyms of certain regions." He retorted, getting a few laughs from everyone when he mentioned Max being a "Peewee Know-It-All Scrub of a brother."

"I hope you guys have heard word of the betrayers." Onyx said hopefully.

"Yeah, We've got some news that may or may not have been already known by you guys…" Gary said.

Trip motioned for the six to come stand by the ledge of the ship, and they all stood out, pretending to be admiring the sea. He began. "I have word from some people that the traitors are showing up here at the tournament."

Ash nodded in understandment, that wasn't very difficult to guess after seeing that May, Misty, and Max were all in the competition, the other traitors were bound to be there as well. "What else?" Silver asked the three.

They paused for a moment before Gary continued. "Word also has is that some people are for the betrayal, agreeing that your dream is pathetic, but these people are very restricted, and won't openly come out and say it. Meaning, they aren't part of the betrayers. We also don't know specifically who they are." Gary replied.

What Paul said next REALLY surprised everyone. "I also heard a rumor that Iris left the betrayers, saying she totally felt bad about how she acted and actually…" He said slowly, making it like a cliffhanger. "…Apparently, It was unbelievable that she did this, but she spent a whole year trying to track you down, and she climbed Mt. Silver to find you!" Paul said.

Everyone gasped. "B-but…" Silver said in disbelief.

"T-that doesn't m-make any sense!" Onyx said clearly surprised.

"What? Why is it so surprising? I know Iris was a jerk and all, but…" Trip said bewildered.

Strangely enough, Ash was the least confused out of all of them. "You see, that's where we were camping out for the last five years."

Paul, Gary, and Trip gasped. "I-I-I don't get it." Gary said in wonder.

"H-How come she didn't find you guys?" Trip said aloud in confusion.

Ash answered. "I know why. You see, when I came to the mountain, after six months of living there, I received a letter from an anonymous source, telling me that people were getting ready to search other regions and mountains for me." He began calmly.

Everyone listened in, even Silver and Onyx. They were unknown to this story as much as Paul, Gary, and Trip were. "I knew if they saw the storage facility, I would be doomed, and would be found immediately. So, I created something six months later after I mastered Aura Illusions."

"Aura Illusions?" Gary said confused. "What's that?" Trip added.

Though Silver and Onyx knew what Ash was talking about when he meant Aura illusions, Ash decided to show them. He took three steps back and said to the trio. "You guys, stand right next to me but don't look behind you."

They did as they were instructed, and Ash said politely with a smile. "Turn around." Paul turned and stumbled backwards, slipping on a shuffleboard set and falling to the ground in horror. Trip gasped in disbelief, while Gary cried out in horror, and procedded to fall on top of Paul, who was still in a heap on the ground.

A T-Rex four stories high was roaring at them. Then, they noticed the other 3 faces glancing at them. Surprisingly, nobody else was paying them any attention. "W-w-w-what are you guys staring at us for?!" Gary cried.

"Look behind you!?" Trip added in terror.

Paul got up, and unlike the others, suddenly said. "Wait, I get it! That's an Illusion, it takes a long time to complete, but some people can master making an illusion that looks real! Only…" He began but Ash finished for him.

"You got it Paul. I mastered many Illusions, and all you have to do to trigger it is walk past a certain spot and it appears. That's why I made you walk three steps forward, I placed an invisible marker on the boat that triggered the illusion." Ash explained.

Trip brought up a point. "But T-rex's don't exist anymore, wouldn't someone get suspicious and check it out and go over to where it is? How would that conceal your location?" Paul, unbelievably, answered right again.

"You must have an Illusion shaped like a cliff, so nobody goes towards it, and have it placed all around the outskirts of where you can possibly see the facility, so that nobody gets Suspicious!" He guessed, and grinned when he saw Ash's face of surprise.

"You got it again Paul, that's literally exactly what I did, only then I got extremely lucky. I mastered the cliff Illusion in the nick of time, for searchers came in and looked around the general location of the facility just four days after I placed the illusions up." Ash said, earning glances of surprise from the other five.

"That was lucky." Gary commented. "Very." Ash replied. Just before Ash could say anything else, Onyx cried out. "Hey! Come back Eevee!" Eevee had popped out of it's Pokéball and ran away before Ash could stop it with telekinesis. Onyx sprinted after it, and Silver let out a groan. "I'll help him…" Before he ran off after Onyx.

Gary recommended to Trip. "Why don't you help them out?" Trip reluctantly ran after the two after looking at Gary in a very strange, almost annoyed way. Gary and Paul turned to see Ash staring out over the seas. "I forgot to ask you guys, are you in the tournament?"

Gary laughed. "Of course, all three of us are! We've gotten a lot better since you last saw us!" Gary explained, almost radiating with confidence, almost too much confidence.

Just then, Ash said. "Shut up."

Paul looked stunned. Never in all of his years of battling Ash, had he heard him say that. "W-wha…" He began before Ash repeated.

"SHUT…UP." Ash repeated. Gary was about to reply with an indignant response, before he heard a sound. It was almost a humming sound. The rest of the passengers didn't hear it, but the three of them did. Paul asked bewildered.

"I-Is something wrong with the freakin ship?"

Ash's eyes narrowed, and his face grew dark. "No… something's not… quite…" He began, before something burst out of the water, and went flying into the air. Ash grabbed Paul and Gary back from the railing and pulled them out of the way as twenty pods landed along the port side of the boat, which was the side they were on. Passengers screamed and ran away in a panic.

Men and Women Alike in black costumes with a letter R painted into it ran out onto the ship, four people from each pod. "Team Rocket." Ash growled. Of the twenty Team Rocket Pods that landed, the two groups noticed the three men standing there.

Unfortunately for Team Rocket, six of the eight grunts that ran out were FEMALE. They noticed the good looking young men standing there, and one particularly ugly female grunt commented. "Hey Handsome! Come with us for some fun!"

"Yeah! We won't hurt you!" Another better looking one commented, but still not good looking. One of the males commented in confusion. "We won't?"

Another female grunt commented quietly. "Of course we will, just say you won't."

The man was about to continue the act, but none of the three were certainly buying the words of these pathetic human beings.

"I'll tell you what…You leave with all of your grunts, all 80 of them, quietly and calmly, and I won't kill you. How does that sound?" Ash replied coldly.

"Or what, You're gonna rape us?" A girl said teasingly, making the others laugh. Bad thing to say. After meeting Giselle, Ash never took Rape as a joke. NEVER. Though he didn't consider it to be a joke before he met her, he certainly didn't like it then, and he HATED it now.

Ash drilled his fist into the female grunts face, Knocking her out and off the ship before any of the other of the grunts knew what was happening. Ash sensed a punch coming from his left, and he ducked, letting the fist sail straight into another grunts cheek, making him stumble in surprise.

Gary got the idea. He charge-tackled a female grunt, and rammed her into the railing. Her head hit the metal with a loud "CLANG" and she passed out, bleeding profoundly from where her head connected to the steel.

Paul swept another girl and kicked her in the face to KO the third of the 8 grunts. The grunt who had gotten accidentally punched by his own teammate struck at Ash with his right arm. Ash grabbed it, twisted it behind his back in a matter of two seconds while he howled in pain.

Ash saw a female grunt coming at him from behind after he jerked his head behind himself to see if the coast was clear. He flipped over the male grunt, (The one who has his arm in a lock), and flipped him over completely, making him tumble down some stairs leading to another section of the ship.

Ash then turned around and evaded a punch intended to go to his head. He grabbed the girls arm and in one swift motion, drilled his fist into her elbow, hearing a loud "CRACK" at the snapping of her bones, and she cried out in pain. Ash flung her down the same stairs the previous grunt had fell down, but not before giving her a blow to the stomach.

Gary and Paul were running away from Grunts with mace's of some sort. They realized that they were about to run into each other if they didn't look out. Paul made a hand movement with both his hands, and Gary managed to notice it and nodded in response.

They passed each other on the other's left side, and when they passed each other, they drilled each of their fists into the head of the grunt that had been chasing their friend. The grunts' feet flew out from under them, and they each dropped their maces on their private zones. Had they been conscious, they would have been crying at the pain they were experiencing.

At the same time, they all looked at the last female grunt who was standing there, shaking in fear. After all, is it everyday that you see three handsome young men take out 7 grunts, two of which had weapons?

Ash used telekinesis and forced her into the air, and like Darth Vader, began to choke her through Psychic Powers. "Now… what is the purpose of this attack?" He began coldly.

"S-s-screw Y-you Bitch…" She replied, only to receive a blow to the gut by Paul, and spit out blood.

"I repeat, Why did you attack this Ship? What is the purpose?" Ash repeated smoothly.

"No C-comment…" She spat, and then cried in pain when Gary kneed her to the ribs, effectively breaking six ribs, by Ash's guess. After the two devastating blows by Ash's rivals, the female grunt couldn't take anymore pain.

"P-please… N-n-no m-more!" She wept. Ash stopped the force choke, but continued the telekinesis.

"Answer the question, and I may let you live." Ash said coldly.

"W-w-we have three missions. One is to strike fear into t-the civilians… Two is to see if we can poach a-any more P-Pokémon…" She sputtered, still coughing out blood from Paul's blow.

"What's the third?" Ash said calmly, but she did not respond. Ash grabbed her by her neck and slammed her into the boat's steel hull. "ANSWER ME!" He roared.

"W-w-we… W-w-w-we…." She broke down sobbing, scared for her life. "…Have to find the target and extract her." She finished, still crying.

Ash coldly held her by her hair and proceeded to walk over to a ledge of the ship. "Well, aren't you going to let me go?" She asked, teary eyed and confused. Ash had a maniacal smile on his face.

"I said I MIGHT let you live. I didn't Say I would." He said smirking. "Wait… No…" She began, fear clearly in her eyes, but couldn't finish the sentence when Ash shoved her into the railing and flew over it after her legs went over her body. Ash dusted his hands off, as he heard her blood curdling screams fade.

To Ash's surprise, Gary and Paul only looked a bit stunned at how brutal he was. Paul repeated what she had said. "We Have to Find the Target and extract her." Ash repeated the words to himself quietly and his eyes widened. "HER?" One image of a girl filled his mind. "It's gotta be Giselle. She's somewhere on the ship."

Before Paul and Gary could ask who Giselle was, An Explosion shook the ship. Water began flooding into the ship at an alarmingly fast rate. It was coming in as fast as 100 fire hoses. Ash knew they had to get off the ship, but first, they had to find their three friends fast, because though the ship was large, the ships rate of water intake would soon increase, and that meant the boat was going to begin to tilt.

 _NOTE: POV Switches to Trip, Onyx, and Silver, (3_ _rd_ _Person), at the time of which Team Rocket Lands on the Ship with their pods…_

"Hey… did you guys here that?" Trip suddenly said. Onyx listened and heard screams. Silver said in surprise. "Something must be happening."

They had managed to catch Eevee after five minutes of chasing it around the ship, and ended up on the second floor starboard side, while Ash, Gary and Paul were on the first floor Port Side of the ship. They looked off the side of the second floor, and looked confused. They couldn't see anything.

(REMEMBER: Team Rocket Landed on the Port side of the ship only, they are on the starboard side so they shouldn't have been able to see anything.)

Onyx' Blaziken was out, as it had tried to help the group catch Eevee, and al of the sudden, it spun, and did a round-house blaze kick in Mid-air. It sent a figure flying into a wall, very dead, almost decapitated by the insanely powerful blaze kick. Trip looked closer at the mangled person with an extremely scorched and mangled head, and gasped.

"Crap, It's Team Rocket! Paul and Gary told me about them!" He exclaimed in worry.

Just then, twenty more grunts rushed onto the second floor. Onyx was the first to react. "Blaziken! Use Close Combat whenever you see a team rocket member!" Blaziken nodded.

He saw passengers screaming and running around in terror. Rocket members were chasing them. Silvers thoughts turned to Ash, who was still supposed to be on the 1st floor port side.

He heard another loud crash, and saw Blaziken beating the shit out of three grunts who were too surprised to try and battle it with their own Pokémon. Suddenly, he looked around. On the first floor and what he could see of the second floor, no Pokémon were out that were attacking the civilians.

Silver guessed. "This is a poaching mission. They didn't bring any Pokémon." Trip added. "Or they just haven't revealed any yet."

"Lets get out of here guys!" Onyx yelled. They ran off, and when Onyx turned back, expecting to see his two friends following him, he blinked in surprise when just his Blaziken was by his side. He panicked and ran back to where they had been, but they weren't there, nor in sight.

He groaned, and was about to follow them when he heard something that diverted his attention. They were screams of a young girl, and they were coming from the hallway Onyx had ran down. He turned into a room and his heart skipped a beat.

Two male grunts were trying to pin down a beautiful brown haired girl with brown eyes, and was wearing a white and blue schoolgirls outfit. She seemed to be 17 or 18, but Onyx wasn't sure. Her breasts were particularly large, and In short, Onyx thought she was absolutely gorgeous.

The grunts were laughing at her attempts to break free of their grasp. "Heh, she's vivacious." One laughed.

"Yeah, the boss needs her though… Who cares? Lets rape her first, Giovanni won't know anyhow." The other said with a shrug.

The girl cried. "No! Please, you can't take my virginity!"

The two laughed, and Onyx began to make his way inside the room as the grunts began to strip the poor girl down. They had already taken off her shirt, and were proceeding to remove her bra, while she frantically fought against them with no avail.

As much as Onyx wanted to charge in and stop them, the quicker he went, the better chance he had of getting caught. Meanwhile, the grunts were smirking at the teens almost nude body. She had lost all the fight in her, and she had began to cry. The grunts caressed her breasts with speed, and then tore off her panties.

"Oh Yeah… I'm gonna enjoy this." The taller one said smirking. His pants were already down, along with his underwear already gone. He was just about to begin to take the young teen's virginity, when Onyx said aloud. "I'd second guess that last statement."

Before the two knew what was happening, Onyx drilled his fist straight into the back of the grunts head that was about to rape the poor teen. He collapsed, totally knocked out. The other swung his arm at Onyx, who ducked under it. Then, the grunt grabbed the teen and said forcefully. "Come and closer and I rape her so hard she can't feel herself think, talk, or move for three days!" His pants were already down, and the girl had a fearful look on her face, eyes already bloodshot from all her crying.

Onyx was stuck. He couldn't call out any Pokémon or charge the grunt, because if he did he would take her virginity and harm her, and the blame fell on him. Just then, A miracle occurred. An explosion shook the ship, catching the guard off balance. He lost his grip on the young, beautiful teen, and Onyx, who thankfully had learned how to control his balance due to training with Ash. Charged him and decked him shoulder-first to the head, and the grunt fell down immediately, knocked out.

Onyx made sure they were down for the count, and then turned to see a scared teenage girl staring at him. "S-stay B-back…" She said, crying softly.

"Hey… It's alright. I'm not going to hurt you…" He said softly, walking with arms open to her.

"Y-you can't s-say anything to p-p-prove that point…" She cried softly.

Onyx agreed silently. He didn't really know what he could say to her, so he said the most simple thing. His name.

"I know I can't say much to convince you… all I can say, is that my name is Onyx Amarllio Ketchum, Brother of Ash Ketchum."

Her eyes widened. She spoke softly. "Did you say… Ketchum?"

"Yes."

She paused for a moment before she ran towards him and threw herself in his arms. He was a bit surprised, but returned the hug. She was unaware that she was still mainly nude. "Did you know Ash?" Onyx asked.

She nodded and was about to explain the story, when they felt something. It wasn't good. The ship was beginning to tilt. He threw her some shorts and a t-shirt. "We've gotta get out of here! Throw those on and lets go!" He yelled.

She nodded, and in 15 seconds, they were rushing down the hallway, frantic to get back to the starboard side of the ship.

The ship was 45 degrees tilted. Ash felt sorry for the people that didn't have flying type Pokémon, and at that moment, Onyx ran to the far ledge of the starboard side of the ship, holding Giselle by the hand. Ash turned back and immediately recognized the girl. "Giselle! Thank God Onyx Found you! Call out your flying types!" Ash called out Zapdos, Onyx called out Moltres, while silver called out Articuno.

All 7 of them were already good to go. Paul and Gary hopped on Zapdos with Ash, Trip went with Silver, and Giselle went with Onyx.

Thirty minutes later, the boat sank. Ash and the others had reached safety at Johto and told local authorities that they needed to act fast to save all the passengers. While they rested with Blankets around them, Ash tried to make small talk.

"So… You outta contact with your old grandpa, Professor, or should I say, wanna be treasure hunter, Oak?"

Gary replied curtly. "Yeah."

Ash said, still trying to make small talk. "Well… Er…Got a Girlfriend?" Gary chose not to answer this.

"Er… How many Gym's did you beat?"

No response. He tried one last time. "Uh… How's Tracey?"

This seemed to catch the trio (Paul, Gary, Trip) with an occurrence of remembrance. They all seemed like they had something on their mind, but didn't wanna say it.

"What? Why aren't you guys saying anything?" He asked, a bit angry and bewildered.

Paul began. "Well… when you left after destroying the lab… Tracey and Gary scolded the traitors that were in their hospital beds. They were outside visiting the Ketchum household when you exploded, and almost got hit when your mom got sent hurtling through the window."

Trip continued, or at least tried to. "Well, a few days later we tried calling him to see if we could add him in to the search party to find you, but he didn't respond. We tracked his Pokedex to the ruins of the old Lab, and… Er… Well…" He stammered at the end.

"Well? Spit it out already!" Ash said clearly annoyed.

"Ash." Gary said, looking him straight into the eyes. "Tracey's Dead."

 **A/N: Hey Guys, How was that chapter? So Tracey was Killed, presumably by the traitors, and though it is unknown who specifically killed Tracey, chances are I will have Ash seek revenge for him and avenge his death.**

 **I mentioned 2 things I wanted to talk about, so I'll try to make them as brief as possible.**

 _ **This is for anyone who is reading this story without a fanfiction account.**_ **I would like to mention that though I appreciate your comments, I can't respond to any of your messages unless you have an account, though I'm sure you already knew that.**

 _ **This is explaining why I chose the Ash/Skyla pairing for this Betrayal Fanfiction.**_ **I chose this pairing because I think Skyla Is a heavily overlooked character in not only just the games, but the show as well. For anyone out there who wants to see a great Skyla/Ash fanfic, when you type it in on google, I want my story to be the first one on the list!**

 **Nonetheless, I can't do that without your guys help! My last story, The Betrayed Rises, Is still getting follows and favorites thanks to you guys! I'm trying to repeat those results, only with different actions and the pairing!**

 **If you are Enjoying the Story, PLZ Follow and Favorite!  
**

 **Leave a Review stating your opinion, though just because you leave a review, doesn't mean I'll do as you say.**

 **Next Chapter will be my shortest chapter, so don't be too disappointed when you see the length of the next chapter upload!**

 **Thanks!**

 **LegionZ**


	5. Wrecking Traitors 101

**Heyo Fanfiction! LegionZ here bringing you, what I expect to be at least, the shortest chapter of this story.**

 **I have a plan that I'm currently going to by to try and keep this story as organized as possible, and this chapter I really couldn't think of anything important. I couldn't squeeze in the "Main Event" of next chapter because it may make this chapter go WAY longer than I wanted it to. Rather go a bit lower than I wanted as opposed to going WAY Over.**

 **Uploads for both my Stories will be Monday's 3-4 ET. (Eastern Time.) However, there may not always be an upload on this day, just as a heads up. Usually, if it isn't uploaded one week, there probably will be an upload the week after.**

 **Thanks again to** _ **Red the Pokémon Master**_ **for helping me with this story! It's not easy having to deal with School, Baseball, my Girlfriend (Though its totally worth the time, she's amazing BTW) and other stuff all at the same time, So I really appreciate it! Thanks again man!**

 **I will be mentioning this now, and in later chapters. I am using an OC from another story, which is called** _ **Rise of A Legend, By Dragon Soul94.**_ **For any of you guys out there who are wondering if I got permission to use this character, Yes, I did. Thanks again man, I'll use the character well! (You'll find out who it is soon enough.)**

 **Go check out his story!**

 **Since there isn't really anything to discuss since this is a short chapter after all, I'll leave you guys to reading!**

 **Enjoy Chapter Five!**

 **The Aura Of Betrayal… Chapter Five: Wrecking Traitors 101**

"Well, this seems to be the place… Ash… this has got to be the most expensive place in all of Sinnoh!" Onyx exclaimed.

"Thanks to Onyx winning that 120,000 Pokécoins, we've got a few bucks to spare here and there. The tournament starts in less than two weeks, so lets get in some training every so often." Ash recommended.

The group of three was staring up at a giant building located in Sunnyshore City. It was called _Folt's Finest Hotel._ Nobody really understood the name, but Ash suddenly said aloud. "Ah, I know what it means. Facility of Legendary Tournament's Finest Hotel." He said aloud.

Silver was dumbfounded. "Now How on GOD'S GREEN EARTH did you get that?" Then he mentally smacked himself. He was about to say "Never mind" but Ash didn't let him.

"Remember Dimwitt, I can read the minds of anyone nearby." Ash said jokingly. They walked inside and looked around. It was an insanely fancy restaurant to say the least. After a look around and a glance or two at a giant map giving the description of the hotel, they all met up and explained what they found out.

Onyx found out there were 2 giant indoor pools and a miniature golf course outside the hotel. Silver found out that if you were to win your round in the tournament, you didn't have to pay for anything at the next hotel, to a limit. Ash found out the most important thing of all, that there were many hotels just like this one. There were 6 of them, actually. One in each location of the tournament. They were used for people who could afford the best conditions.

They sat down at a common area explaining other items of interest, that was, until a group of five came bustling into the hotel. They didn't take notice, as Silver had made another stupid comment. Ash had replied once again with. "Remember Dimwitt?" They all had a great laugh.

Ash then took notice of the four people who were causing quite a ruckus over at the main desk. He immediately recognized the four, and motioned for the three of them to look over. Ash muttered something. "Speaking of Dimwitts…"

"What did you do with the pass Cilan?" A brunette girl almost screamed.

"I swear I didn't lose it!" A green haired man said with a worried expression all over his face.

Another Scrub of a kid commented. "Yeah right. Whatever. It doesn't matter, whats done is done. Could you guys cut us some slack here and let us to our suites?"

"Perhaps I could make a new invention…" Another nerdy looking, blonde guy began to comment.

"You mean one that actually works? Fat Chance." An annoyed Redhead commented.

Ash was half laughing, and half pissed off. 5 of the 8, or possibly 7 betrayers, were here in the lobby of the FFH. (I'm calling it that because I don't want to have to keep typing FOLT'S Finest Hotel over and over again.)

As he looked at them, he realized that, indeed, Iris wasn't with them. He wondered if the rumors that he had heard about her were true, and this gave those rumors a boost. Nonetheless, he glared at the five.

Ash, Onyx, and Silver then decided to leave. However, they picked the wrong time to, because, as Max was in a bad mood, he noticed them leaving. He decided to yell at them. "HEY! I think they Pickpocketed Cilan!" He yelled.

The group of five turned to see the backs of the three teenage boys walking out of the door. Misty charged after them, along with Clemont. "Hey! Stop!" Misty yelled.

They all froze about twenty feet outside the hotel, and it took all Ash had to not explode at her. He slowly turned around and Misty's breath hitched. Ash had grown insanely good looking, and like Skyla, Misty adored his deep husky voice.

"Pardon? What is it?" He said, attempting to sound bewildered, and not pissed off. Thankfully, since Misty was more focused on his looks and charms rather than how he was trying not to explode at them. And of course, she's a moron in general. Either way, she didn't notice it.

"IIIIII…. Errr… I just… Ah…" Misty stuttered. Then, Onyx and Silver turned around to face the now group of 5. Misty gasped in disbelief. "W-wait… I remember you guys! H-how did y-y…" She stammered, recognizing the three after seeing Onyx and Silver. (ASH HAD HIS HOOD UP WHEN HE WENT OVER TO GREET MISTY IN CHAPTER 3, HE PUT IT UP RIGHT AFTER SKYLA LEFT)

Max was different. "You guys Pickpocketed Cilan! Give us our ticket back, scrubs!" He cried.

Silver countered easily. "Look at the kid who's the height of a five year old with glasses the size of a baseball." Ash and Onyx had a laugh, and May, who was wearing particular pieces of clothing, which were just a tank top and short shorts, and She thought that they showed off her body. While boys gawked at her, with the exception of Ash, Onyx, and Silver, she defended her brother.

"Hey! What kind of a dick are you?" She growled.

"Speaking of which, seeing as which you are looking like you came from the Strip Club, which way is it?" Silver countered. People were laughing, that was, whoever had heard the comment. Ash and Onyx were roaring with laughter. May looked like she was gonna kill someone.

Clemont snarled. "My newest invention is gonna shut you up!" He pressed a button on his wrist, and naturally, he exploded. He looked slightly crispier when the smoke cleared, and Silver said to him, smirking.

"Hey, were you born on a highway? Cause' that's where accidents happen!" Ash and Onyx were laughing so hard they were crying. Misty retorted, not in a trance over Ash's appearance anymore, clearly infuriated.

"I may have lost to your friend over there, but I'll whoop you!" She declared.

Silver rolled his eyes. "Yeah right, says the girl who's so bad at battling she's gotta bribe people to come support her!" Ash, Silver, and a crowd of people yelled. "OHH! GET REKT!"

Cilan, the only traitor in the circle of five who didn't get destroyed by Silver yet, yelled at Silver Infuriated. "You'll regret that!"

Silver was running out of comebacks, but didn't let his face show it. Thankfully, since the people of Pokémon had heard of the term, but didn't actually KNOW what it meant, it worked perfectly.

"Yo buddy! You're in the wrong spot! The Gay Hippie Convention is around the corner!" Silver laughed. Everyone exploded into laughter, and the five traitors had faces as red as tomatoes. May looked like she was gonna strangle Silver, while Max would probably have ended his life right there had he gotten the chance.

 **BTW, I have nothing against Gay Hippies! I was more regarding to how Cilan was dressed rather than himself. I support anyone who is gay, and don't agree with anyone who thinks it is wrong or stupid. I just don't agree with throwing parades through NY and CA because they're gay or lesbian or whatever.**

The three walked away laughing hysterically, people cheering and clapping after them. Ten minutes later, they were still dying of laughter.

"G-G-Gay H-Hippie…" Onyx laughed.

"S-strip Club…" Ash chuckled.

Silver was even laughing at his own jokes. He had humiliated them in public! Little did he know somebody had filmed the whole thing, start to end. That would be popular for quite some time in the next few months and still be viewed after that often.

After about ten minutes of walking, they decided to stand up against a wall of a building. Then, the annoying voice struck again. "GIVE US THE FREAKIN TICKET!" Misty swung her mallet at the back of Silver's head, but it never connected. Instead, the sound of wood breaking into two sounded. Ash turned to see a good-looking teenage girl in a fighting stance glaring at Misty, who looked panicked.

"Leave them alone, what did they do to you?" The girl said angrily.

Misty then backed off, and ran away from the 3's savior. She turned to face them and smiled. "I saw them just randomly accuse you three earlier. Those guys aren't very nice, are they?" She said smiling radiantly.

The girl seemed to be 18 years old, and she wore a light blue training uniform. Her hands were covered in white tape of some sort, and she wore a confident, yet calm face. She had fiery red hair that went behind her in a ponytail that drifted to her shoulder blades, and she had a not quite beautiful, but rather attractive face.

"I'm Mia Seas. Nice to meet you…" She began, looking at each of them.

"I'm Silver." Silver said, his eyes glued to Mia.

"Red Satoshi. Thanks for the help back there." Ash replied.

"My name's Onyx Ketchum." Onyx said. Mia gasped. "Onyx? Did you find Ash?" She asked immediately, recognizing the last name.

He shook his head. "Sad to say he's gone. I went to be alone the last few years so I could train and win a tournament for him!" He said confidently. Her demeanor fell. "I'm sorry to hear that…"

He waved it off. "I don't prefer to think about it." She nodded. "I understand. I'm sorry, but I've gotta run. Nice meeting you all!" She waved, and ran about 15 steps, until she turned suddenly and called back.

"Silver! Way to show those guys a thing or two!" She winked at him, which made him inwardly gulp. He grinned though and waved at her, who waved back.

As soon as she was out of earshot, Ash smirked at him. "You've found your crush dude!" He said laughing.

Silver's face turned bright red. He grumbled. "Shut up…"

Onyx was laughing. He then took a sip of water from a bottle he retrieved from his backpack, while Ash commented, "I like Skyla…" Onyx nodded while drinking and then added. "and Onyx likes Giselle." He spit out all his water that he had in his mouth and coughed for twenty seconds.

Silver looked pretty wet and also pretty ticked off as he sat in his seat that had once been dry. He kept a calm outer look, though his inner look was one of heavy annoyance. Onyx, meanwhile, after his coughing fit, got out.

"You're perceptive aren't you?" Ash laughed at this, and then heard another voice. "You guys are really not nice are you?"

They turned to see an enraged Clemont, May, and Cilan. They all looked like they were going to tear the three males eyes out. "How Dare You Insult Us In Public!" May screamed.

"Making us look like total dorks!" Cilan added.

The three males looked at each other in confusion. "I think it was you who wrongly accused us of stealing your ticket, and then you began insulting US." Onyx commented.

"Lier! You have the ticket and we know it!" May countered.

"Are you a Psychic? Clearly not, because if you were, you could read my mind and know the truth." Ash said smirking.

"Hah, And You're a Psychic who can read our minds." Clemont laughed sarcasitically, and they proceeded to roll his eyes.

Ash walked right up to him, got in his face, and said in a rush. "Your secretly in love with May, because you love staring at her big tits. You additionally dream about her every single night, and even pleasure yourself thinking about her. Last night, around 10:32 PM, you went to bed thinking about her. You accidentally set off one of your inventions when you sat down on the bed, and naturally, it exploded. Everyone asked what you were trying to build, and you said it didn't matter because it was destroyed. In reality, it was a handjob machine." He said smirking.

May looked at clement with eyes wide with disbelief. "I-I-I d-don't E-even…" He sputtered.

Cilan was laughing, but naturally, should have kept his mouth shut. Ash wasn't finished. He looked at Cilan, got right into HIS face and said. "You're secretly barely potty trained. Whenever you say you're cooking something special, you're actually trying to go to the bathroom. As a matter of fact, Whenever you see a Purloin, you shit yourself. When Silver told you about the Gay Hippie convention, you actually pissed yourself. Then afterward, You told the others you were going to gain revenge on Silver for embarrassing the five of them, but it reality, you just wanted to get revenge on him because he made you piss yourself." Ash said laughing.

Onyx and Silver were cracking up. Cilan looked like he had pissed himself again. Ash then commented to May, who was laughing at Cilan. "You Betrayed Ash Ketchum at the age of 13. You didn't even consider him an friend, even though he saved your ass more than once, because you're a self-centered, greedy, fucked up bitch who's obsessed with how big your tits are rather than your friends. When you heard the news that he was presumed dead, you and your brother Max threw a party with your parents, who too were happy that he was gone." Ash didn't know that, but made a note that the Maple's parents were also against him.

He continued. "Over the course of the last 5 years, you've became a slut. You occasionally used go to work part-time at a strip club. You've banged a new guy practically every other week, and four men got you pregnant along the last five years, meaning you got pregnant basically back-to-back four times. In fact, Clemont and you got really drunk on Beer for your 3rd Pregnancy, and he banged you so hard you were crying after it. Then, A drunk Cilan came in and fucked the shit out of you right after! They were too drunk to remember anything, so you said you were raped by a stranger who was checking out your tits. Secretly, you've made sure that each child is killed immediately afterwards, because like I said earlier, you're too selfish and stuck-up to give a shit on WHAT ANYONE ELSE THINKS." Ash finished, a calm and sinister look on his face.

Clemont and Cilan turned slowly to face May. Her face had the color of the inside of a watermelon, beet red. She sputtered. "I-I-I…"

Silver and Onyx had been silent in disbelief for fifteen seconds, before Onyx roared. "She really did come from a Strip Club!" Ash, Silver, and Onyx burst out in hysterics. Ash was laughing so hard he was crying.

Onyx was rolling around on the floor laughing, and Silver had to use Ash's shoulder for support to keep himself from falling from laughter. The three stalked away, quiet with disbelief, all of them having one thought.

 _HOW THE HELL DID HE KNOW THAT?_

Just when they thought their troubles were over, one final voice struck the air. "I challenge Silver to a Battle!" The trio looked to see an enraged Peewee (Max) glaring at the three.

Silver laughed. "I could beat you blindfolded. Plus, You're too ugly to battle. In Fact, you're like the sun."

Max laughed. "What a pathetic…" He began to say, before Silver finished.

"You blind people and give them cancer." Ash and Onyx went into another round of hysterics. Max's face was one sight to behold. He was clearly pissed off, but Silver laughed and said.

"If Onyx here can easily beat Misty, I would watch out to see what I can do to you. Battle Accepted."

 **A/N: The OC was Mia. Thanks to Dragonsoul 94 for letting me use her, she will be a major character throughout the story! Check out his betrayal stories!**

 **Ash and Silver wrecked the traitors Eh? Figured Silver has been too close to and still is too close to a character as Onyx, so I'm going to begin to set them apart.**

 **Onyx is a cautious, cheerful guy who usually can guess which is the right decision over another. He's good to rely on.**

 **Silver is the Jokester. He's got a good heart and a ton of jokes to insult those he hates, but make others laugh and feel good about themselves.**

 **Monday's 3-4 ET (Eastern Time) is the Usual upload period, though there will not always be an upload every Monday.**

 **If you are enjoying the story, PLZ Follow and Favorite!**

 **Leave a Review expressing what you think!**

 **Thanks, Next chapter will be longer! (Hopefully)**

 **LegionZ**


	6. Match of A Lifetime

**Heyo Fanfiction! I don't know if I mentioned it last chapter, but I finished last chapter in one day. The advantage of being a short chapter right? Well, I'm quite sorry that I wasn't able to get the upload out in time last week. I had a project that I had to prepare for that if you didn't pass you couldn't graduate. (Had to present in front of 20 teachers)**

 **Anyhow, My baseball team is 10-2, My grades are doing pretty well, and I took my girlfriend out to a nice restaurant last Friday. (Had a great time)**

 **On the downside, I did get sick a sinus infection over the weekend, so I'm not feeling my best. However, when I uploaded on schedule last chapter, YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW SURPIRSED I WAS.**

 **I got so many happy and positive reviews, I felt completely cheerful and radiant after it. I really didn't think last chapter would get so many, but I guess Ash and Silver kicking the betrayers Ass' really made people laugh. (Including myself.)**

 **Anyway, I will be taking a break from my other story for an indefinite amount of time due to lack of progress and reviews/followers. This story seems to be going great, so I'm keeping up with uploads like usual.**

 **Any Questions? Ask me in a review and I'll get back to you! (Assuming you have and are logged into a fanfiction account)**

 **Enjoy Chapter 6!**

 **The Aura of Betrayal… Chapter 6: Match of A Lifetime**

Ash stood between the two. These two were his friend Silver, and his ex-friend Max. He was the referee for their battle. Max had challenged Silver to a battle after he completely roasted him and his friends earlier in the day.

"The Battle Between Silver and Peewee Joe-Johnson will now begin!" Ash said, laughing at the last part. Everyone spectating the battle began to crack up. Max glared at Ash, but knew he had every right to insult him.

"This is a two on two battle! The battle will be over when each Pokémon on one trainer's side is unable to continue! Ready, Battle Begin!" Ash called.

Onyx muttered from the sidelines. "More like Max's Manslaughter…"

Max yelled. "Samourot! Destroy them!" Ash gasped a bit when he saw his old Oshawott. Silver didn't recognize it, nor was he ever supposed to, and called.

"Gigalith, You're On!" Silver called.

(Silver got his gigalith as a Boldore when Ash, Onyx, and Him decided to travel to Unova for a week to explore and catch Pokémon.)

The giant rock Pokémon took the field and looked bored at Samourott, who appeared to be laughing at him.

"You're a failure! Don't you know water types have the advantage over rock types?" He laughed.

Silver smirked. "Didn't you know your mouth is as big as your ass?"

Max' jaw dropped a couple of inches. The audience roared with laughter. Max called infuriated, "Water Gun!"

Silver looked bored. "Sandstorm to disperse."

A sandstorm randomly appeared, and no collision sounded, meaning Water Gun had missed. Ash commented. "Now Sand Force will come into play." _NOTE: Sand Force Increases the Power of Rock, Steel, and Ground type moves by 30% in Sandstorm._ Max yelled. "Samourott, use hydro pump where Gigalith was!"

Samourott fired a huge blast of water, and Silver sighed. "Double Team."

"Keep firing Hydro Pumps until it's down!" Max yelled.

"Just keep using Double Team, wait for my signal." Silver calmly commanded.

Jets of water flew from the sandstorm, and nobody from the audience could see a thing. Silver could guess that the copies of Gigalith were vanishing, so he decided to use the ace in his hand.

"Stop the sandstorm immediately and use Flash cannon!" To everyone's surprise except Ash and Onyx', the sandstorm stopped within half a second, and Gigalith immediately fired off a flash cannon, which struck Samourott immediately. It hit the ground hard, but got up quickly nonetheless.

Max cried. "Use Megahorn!"

"Iron Defense to Take the Megahorn!" Silver countered.

The Megahorn collided with Iron Defense, and did absolutely nothing to Gigalith. Silver smirked. "Let's ramp things up. Headbutt."

Gigalith swung its head back, and crushed Samourott straight in the forehead. It stumbled back, a bit dazed by the looks of it. Silver looked bored. "Stealth Rock into Power Gem."

Gigalith fired many rocks out of its body, half of which sank into the ground, while the other half pelted Samourott, who cried out in pain.

Max cried. "You can do better than this Samourott, use…" He began, but Silver didn't let him.

"Finish it with a Rock Blast into a Hyper Beam!" Hyper beam and Rock Blast combined, making the rocks have a orange and pink glow. They increased in speed, and Samourott didn't have nearly enough time to have a chance at dodging the blows.

POW.

POW.

POW.

POW.

Samourott didn't look like it could take another hit. Gigalith smirked and fired off one final rock.

POW, straight in the forehead. Samourott swayed left, then right, and then fell flat on it's face. Ash declared. "Samourott is unable to battle, Gigalith wins. Peewee… I mean Max, Please send out your next Pokémon." He said smirking.

Everyone was laughing at Max, who had gotten his ass kicked by a Pokémon with a type disadvantage. A mortified Max returned his fallen Samourott, and called.

"Gallade, destroy them!" The blade Pokémon took the field. Suddenly, it cried out in pain as rocks dug into it's feet. Silver grinned, while Max moaned in anger and forgetfulness about Stealth Rock. Silver, meanwhile, thought.

 _I gave him the type advantage last battle, now its my turn._ "Charizard, Seek and Destroy!"

The fire breathing dragon took the field, and gave a battle cry. Ash grinned, that was the same Charizard that had a "Bro-Bond" with his. Both of them were insanely strong.

Ash guessed he wouldn't mega evolve it, because he would probably want to save it until he actually needed to use it.

Max looked panicked. _Shit I've got a type disadvantage._

Silver noticed his look and smirked. "Hey Max, did you shit yourself? Need me to get you some diapers at the nearest Walmart, or extra strength underwear at Target?" He laughed.

The audience burst out laughing, including Ash, who was having difficulties keeping his balance. Max glared angrily at Silver, and called his first move.

"Leaf Blade!"

Gallade charged Charizard. Silver disagreed with the move choice for obvious reasons. Not only being half effective against both Flying and Fire, but Charizard could FLY away from the move. Aside from that, Silver countered calmly. "Air Slash."

The two attacks met, and were fighting for dominance. Silver smirked and said. "Actually try Charizard, he wanted a battle."

Charizard looked back at it's trainer, grinned and nodded. He then turned back to Gallade and easily overpowered it within a second. Gallade stumbled back, and Silver took the chance to inflict more damage.

"Sock it in the face with Fire Punch!" Charizard flew towards Gallade at an impressive speed, wound up softball style, and uppercut Gallade to the chin with a fire punch.

Gallade flipped backwards and landed in a heap. It got up slowly. _It appears its defense is crap… no surprise considering its trainer would probably be blown over by a gust of wind…_

"Gallade, Pyscho Cut!"

Gallade slowly gained speed and proceeded to strike Charizard with Pyscho Cut. Silver sighed, this was just too easy. He decided to end the fight quickly.

"Okay, let's put on a show for our audience Charizard. Take the Pyscho Cut, and grab Gallade by the throat." Gallade struck Charizard right in the chest with the move, and Gallade slowly looked up when it realized Charizard hadn't even flinched. It sweatdropped, and then was picked up by its throat by the dragon.

"Get out of there Gallade! Don't let that pathetic excuse of a Pokémon beat you!" Max yelled.

This angered most of the crowd, after all, it was him who falsely accused their group of stealing, and he was the one who was getting his ass kicked. They began to chant. "Silver! Silver! Silver!"

Others shouted. "Kick his ass Silver!"

"Suck Dick Max!"

"Charizard, beat the crap out of Gallade!" Max slowly realized now that he was fighting a loosing battle. Silver smirked.

"Show them one of your unknown moves we created, Use Pulverization!"

Gallade's eyes widened when Charizard reached down and grabbed its legs. He let go of its neck, and proceeded to swing Gallade around, up and down and making it hit the ground hard with each swing.

Max looked terrified. Gallade was getting wrecked. Meanwhile, Charizard continued to swing Gallade all over, refusing to let go of it's legs. Gallade continued to hit the ground every two seconds, and Silver finally called.

"NOW! Throw it up!" Charizard hurled Gallade into the air, and Silver cried. "Flamethrower with a Dragon Pulse outside of it!" The two attacks were fired off and combined into one blast. It sent Gallade flying into the air, flipping over and over again, going higher and higher. "Fly up and finish it with a Fire Punch!"

At the speed of sound Charizard was next to Gallade in the sky. He wound up once more, and clobbered Gallade straight in the chest. He flew down at the pace of a crashing airplane multiplied by 3. It just so happened, that he crashed right into one certain Peewee.

Both were knocked out, as if it wasn't that obvious. "Gallade is OBVIOUSLY unable to battle, Charizard wins, no surprise there. THE WINNER IS SILVER!" The crowd roared in cheers, while Misty appeared out of nowhere and dragged the two out, but not before casting a glare at Silver.

Silver took the congrats modestly and the three had a good laugh over the comments of the audience and the roasts of Silver and Ash. Ash looked confused. "Sand Force stopped when you stopped the sandstorm. Why'd you stop?"

Silver shrugged. "Guess it was an error I couldn't correct."

Suddenly a voice said. "Wow Silver, You're a really good battler!"

Silver turned to see a certain Fire-haired girl walking towards him. He stuttered a bit, still taken aback by her attractive appearance. "O-Oh… Er… Thanks Mia…" he said nervously.

Mia was still walking towards them, and Onyx suddenly had an idea. Silver took a step forward to greet her, and Onyx muttered something to Ash, who smirked. Just when the timing was right, Ash used telekinesis to make the two trip at the exact same time. Mia happened to stumble into Silver's arms.

Ash was a bit disappointed, it would have been much more funny had it been vice versa. Nonetheless, they held back their laughter while they stared at the two like they had no idea what happened. Silver, whose face was a dark shade of red, muttered quietly.

"Err… Wouldyougooutonadatewithme?" He said in a rush.

Mia faintly understood what he said, and she had a tint of red in her cheeks as well. She said shyly. "I'd like that."

He smiled, relieved. Ash was fake-wiping his eyes, as if he was crying by the scene, and Onyx chuckled.

They exchanged numbers, and Mia said shyly, all confidence earlier lost. "I'll see you later Silver, give me a call anytime." She winked at him, and walked away. Silver watched her go, mainly just because he could stare at her ass.

Ash burst out laughing. Silver's eyes widened, and he sputtered. "T-that wasn't y-you who c-caused me to t-trip w-was it?"

"Guilty as Charged." Onyx laughed.

They all had a great laugh over this, even Silver, who was still quite embarrassed by the scene that had just occurred.

 _NOTE: ON A BOAT TO LAKE VALOR…_

People were Oohing and Aahing at the sights they got to take in on the way from Unova. Skyla and Elesa were no exception. They took in the sights and treasured them greatly. With Wailord nearby watching them, Wingull flying alongside the ship, it was actually more breathtaking than you'd think.

Guys were checking out the two young girls as they walked pass. However, they had already both had enough of stupid boys messing things up for them. Already, a guy had slapped Elesa's bum, and she had kicked him in the groin as a response.

A guy tried to feel Skyla's large breasts, and both girls kicked him in the groin. As of now, they were heavily bored with nothing to do.

"Ugh, I wish we'd be there soon." Skyla moaned.

"I'm with you there." Elesa agreed.

Just then, people walked by laughing, staring at a guy's phone. There were two guys and two girls. They appeared to be watching a video of some sort. Elesa and Skyla, as bored as they were, were curious as to exactly what the video was. Skyla didn't want to interfere as much as she wanted to know what was so funny.

Elesa was a bit different. She had minimal hesitation, and went over and asked them. "What's so funny?"

One of the girls, an averagely attractive brunette laughed. "Just this video of some guy totally roasting some people." The other girl, a less attractive blonde added.

"He's freaking Hilarious, not to mention he and the two guys he was with are extremely good looking." She gushed.

Elesa curiously asked. "Mind if I see it?" One of the two men with the girls smiled and said. "Sure thing." Elesa curiously watched the video, and Skyla looked with her just before she started it.

Just when the person filming the video focused on the three boys, Skyla immediately recognized them, and she blushed, recognizing Red. _Oh My God, it's Him…_

However, it seemed to be the one that had Silver colored hair that most of the attention was on.. The two girls laughed when Max had commented.

"You guys Pickpocketed Cilan! Give us our ticket back, scrubs!"

And Silver had followed up with.

"Look at the kid who's the height of a five year old with glasses the size of a baseball." The two females noticed a group of five standing behind the nerdy looking kid. Elesa exclaimed. "That's May Maple, she was involved in Ash's death…" She spoke slower when she mentioned Ash, and she noticed tears in her friends eyes.

She immediately apologized, but a smile got plastered on her friends face when she heard May yell.

"Hey! What kind of a dick are you?" Silver had countered smartly. "Speaking of which, seeing as which you are looking like you came from the Strip Club, which way is it?" The girls had burst out laughing, and the audience surrounding them had as well.

A blonde haired, nerdy looking kid said something on the lines of. "My newest invention is gonna shut you up!" Then, he pressed a button on his wrist. Then, he proceeded to explode. The girls chuckled, and then burst out laughing hysterically when Silver commented.

"Hey, were you born on a highway? Cause' that's where accidents happen!" Many people in the video were laughing and having trouble standing on their feet.

Skyla recognized Misty, the water type Gym leader of Kanto, about to speak next. She frowned. She had never liked the girl, as she too was involved in her crush's disappearance and death. On top of that, she was always snotty in Gym leader meetings, bragging about how amazing she was, yet she wasn't that great.

Misty yelled. "I may have lost to your friend over there, but I'll whoop you!" The girls wondered who she was talking about when she referred to "Your Friend." However, Silver had other things in mind and countered. "Yeah right, says the girl who's so bad at battling she's gotta bribe people to come support her!" Skyla was holding her hands over her mouth because she was laughing so hard.

Elesa appeared to be leaning against a wall to support herself from falling due to laughter. A strangely dressed, green haired guy commented. "You'll regret that!"

Skyla couldn't believe he wasn't out of comebacks yet. At least, he didn't show it. He shot back at the man immediately. "Yo buddy! You're in the wrong spot! The Gay Hippie Convention is around the corner!" Elesa couldn't take it and rolled around in laughter. Skyla was dying of laughter as well.

As soon as they recovered, still chuckling a bit, Elesa handed the camera back to the man, and thanked him. They walked away, leaving the two attractive females by themselves. Skyla looked hesitant to say something, However, Elesa didn't take notice to this.

"I wonder who that guy is. He's hilarious. Did you see that Guy he was with? The brown haired guy? He's REALLY good-looking… I was a bit surprised actually. One of the better looking guys I've seen in my years…" She turned to her friend, and then her eyes widened.

Skyla's face was a dark shade of red. Elesa began to Gush. "OH MY GOSHHHHHH! YOU LIKE HIM DON'T YOU!"

Skyla looked pleadingly at Elesa. She tried to throw her friend off course. "W-well, I t-think he w-w-was funny and a-all…" She sputtered.

But Elesa just laughed. "You can't fool me Skyla. That's not who I was talking about, I meant the other guy." She hung her head and sighed.

"I've met them before." This was something Elesa didn't expect her friend to say. "Where?"

"In Cerulean city. I was getting something at a store and I accidentally bumped into him. This was just a couple of days ago! I totally got infatuated by his deep, manly, husky voice, and just staring at him made my stomach do back-flips…" Skyla trailed off dreamily.

Elesa gushed. "I knew you liked him just by the look on your face." She said smirking.

Skyla blushed again, but Elesa smiled. "Well, maybe with some good fortune, maybe he's in this tournament, and you can make out with him when you find him."

Just then, before Skyla could retort, a horn sounded. They had arrived in Sunnyshore City. They landed and Skyla walked off the boat, bags in hand. As they walked towards their hotel, FFH, (Folt's Finest Hotel), She hoped to meet her new crush sometime in the near future. Little did she know how soon of a future it was.

 _Pokémon Center…_

"No, all of your Pokémon seem to be in tip-top condition. Perfectly trained, Happy as can be, and at full health. You're fine!" Nurse Joy said cheerfully.

"Thank You Nurse Joy." Silver said smiling as he returned his Pokémon. He had just came in to make sure nothing was wrong with his Pokémon. She gave him perfect results, and told him nothing was wrong.

"Not a problem! It's quite nice to see such a happy Pokémon!" She said cheerfully, referring to his Charizard, which she had just healed.

Ash called to him from the lounge area nearby. "Hey Man, we've got reservations at 7:30, time now is 7:23, we gotta move."

"Sorry Red. I'm sorry Nurse Joy, I gotta…" He began, before he was sent flying by a gust of dust.

"OH NURSE JOY! YOUR EYES ARE LIKE THE OCEAN, BLUE, BEAUTIFUL AND AMAZING! AND YOUR BODY, OH IT MAKES ME…" A man cried running up to Nurse Joy and taking her hand.

"OHHHUGHHHH!" He cried out.

"…I-It makes me wonder… How I'm Still alive after Crogunk hurts me… Ooooohh." He collapsed. A Crogunk appeared from behind the man, and Ash had to stifle a laugh at his old friend.

As Crogunk walked away, Ash stopped him smiling. To Crogunks surprise, Ash lifted Brock up away from it with Telekinesis.

After a few moments of moping in pain, the man came to. He noticed the men staring at him and immediately said. "Thanks Guys. Wish you coulda stopped Crogunk got me though…" He said disappointedly.

"I didn't know there were Pokémon who struck their trainers when they got infatuated." Ash said jokingly. Brock was about to reply when a reply came from somewhere in the room.

"It always happens. Trust me." The three turned to see a bushy haired girl walking towards them. _Iris…_

"My Name's Iris! Nice to meet you!" She chirped.

"My name's Brock. I'm… Or was… the leader of Pewter City Gym." He said awkwardly.

The three grinned at each other and introduced themselves. "My name's Silver."

Ash went next. "The name's Red Satoshi. Good to be of Acquaintance." He introduced himself.

Onyx ended. "My Name's Onyx Ketchum." Iris and Brock gasped.

"You're Ash's Brother?" Brock gasped.

"D-did you f-find him?" Iris asked.

"Red" cut in before Onyx could answer. "Why do you want to know?"

Iris shoulder's sagged. "I-I…"

She hesitated, and the three were looking at her expectantly, though they all knew it. She got it out. "I-I was one of the people who B-betrayed Ash five years ago. At the time of the betrayal, everything felt right. Afterwards, I knew I had made a mistake. It was the worst day of my life. I couldn't forgive myself."

 **Oh BTW, I found an Error in my typing. I never specified what happened to Iris during the explosion. Sorry about that…**

Brock continued. "She even climbed up Mt. Silver to try and find him, as it may have been an obvious place to hide."

She looked dejected. "I didn't find him. I felt so bad… but I refused to acquaintance myself with those… those… those traitors any longer. So I went back to the Village of Dragons, where I was born, to get stronger."

Ash and the other 2 were silent. Onyx said quietly. "You went through all of that, to try and find him to ask him for forgiveness?"

Iris nodded. "Everyone thinks he's dead now. I heard that the traitors even threw parties when Ash was confirmed dead." She looked close to crying.

As much as he was surprised, Onyx added. "Well, I heard they were unhappy because they mentioned not being able to have treasure or something."

Iris and Brock looked at each other. "I don't think Ash ever mentioned knowing about treasure." Brock said confused.

"Ditto. I don't recall it." She agreed.

Ash couldn't believe it. The rumors were true. Iris wasn't against him. Though he had basically already known, Brock wasn't either. As much as Ash appreciated their help, He knew he couldn't show them his identity.

So instead, he said to them. "Ah… well… I'm sorry you went through all of that to find nothing."

Iris nodded, and shivered. "It was so cold up there… I could barely stand it. The only thing to keep me going was the will to find Ash. I never did…"

Brock looked at his watch. "Hey, didn't you guys say you had a reservation at 7:30?"

Silver looked at his watch and cried. "Oh Crap! Guys we gotta move!"

Onyx waved to the three. "Nice meeting you all!"

Ash waved alongside him, and they all ran out of the door, Brock and Iris forgotten for the moment.

 _Day Prior to Opening Day…_

The roar of the crowd was deafening. There were at least 40,000 fans in the stadium screaming and cheering for their idol, leader, or just there for the fun of it. Ash looked around.

The stadium looked to be the size of the NY giants football stadium, **(They Don't Know what the NY Giants stadium looks like, just trying to give a description here lol)** , it was very well built with five different layers of stands for the fans to fill.

The elites, champions, and leaders got their own section, as did fellow competitors. You were given these seats even if you were eliminated. Ash, Onyx, and Silver looked down. They were assigned the topmost floor, and got to see the battle from above.

Mr. Goodshow walked out onto the podium below, and Ash smiled a bit. He had always liked the old man. He began his speech strong.

"Welcome one and all to the beginning of this Legendary Tournament!" The crowd cheered.

"My Name is Mr. Goodshow, and I'm in charge of this tournament, Best of the Best! That is the new name of this tournament, or BOTB for short!"

People seemed alright with this name. **(I'm not okay with this name ok lol it sucks but It beats having to keep typing something random out over and over again)** Mr. Goodshow continued.

"Rounds One and Two will be simple, You'll be paired up with a partner, and you two will battle your way through the first two rounds as allies! You will each be allowed to use three Pokémon each! If you are to become a champion, a champion must be able to be able to work well with others, rather than push others out of the way to achieve self-glory. " Mr. Goodshow explained.

People cheered after the explanation, it made good sense. Ash backed him up. "I agree with that. Maybe with Fortune Max will get paired up with Paul, he won't live past round one."

Silver said jokingly. "If Paul and Max are on a team, Paul will probably target Max's Pokémon before he crushes whoever he's facing, Max's Pokémon are like walking ducks with targets on them!"

They chuckled, while Mr. Goodshow continued.

"The first two rounds are to be held here in this facility for round one and in Petalburg City, Hoenn Region for round Two."

Ash's mood darkened. "Damn it. Why the hell did it have to be held in Petalburg of all places?" He groaned.

Mr. Goodshow continued. "Rounds 3 and 4 are simple. It will be a four on four battle. Whenever a trainer loses all four Pokémon the battle will be over. Furthermore, there may or may not be a challenge placed into each battle. For example, if the floor in the stage may turn Icy after some time."

Onyx shrugged. "May be a good idea, it goes to show you if you can handle an obstacle coming your way; if you can take the element of surprise or if you can't…"

"These battles will make the top 16 trainers become the top 8. Furthermore, round 3 will be held in the Cinnabar Islands, or Seaform Islands in the Kanto Region. Round 4 will be held in Lumiose City Kalos."

The three didn't say anything. There wasn't much to say about much, except maybe they'd run into Bonnie in Lumiose for Round 4, assuming they made it that far.

"As for the final 2 rounds, those battles will be 6 on 6 battles. Same rules apply as round 4, with the exception of the fact that there will be no obstacles, it will be straight on battling. It is a challenge already to take on one of the best trainers in this tournament, and you will have proven your worth in the previous two rounds if you were to find a way to get to the final rounds."

Ash agreed, as did Onyx and Silver. "The fifth round will be held in the lake of rage, Johto. The final round will be in Nimbassa City, Unova. If you can win 6 battles in a row, you will be crowned the victor."

"However, I will warn you with this. There is a chance that there will not be a tag team battle for round two, so plan for battles cautiously." He smiled and said cheerfully.

"Now, I told everyone to be here today for a reason. Because, My Granddaughter, the Champion of Sinnoh, Cynthia, has volunteered to have an Exhibition matchup against one of our competitors here TODAY, right now!" He roared.

The crowd did likewise. They cheered loudly, and Mr. Goodshow continued. "Now, what good is it just having a battle? Well, if the competitor can win, he or she shall receive 50,000 Pokécoins and will be recognized as a true battler for this tournament!"

Ash grinned. That sounded like a great way to get on peoples radar's. In a way, he wanted to get on peoples radars, in a way, he didn't. For example, he wanted people to fear him, but didn't want to get swarmed by the paparazzi. But what were the odds that he would get chosen?

"And now, to decide the opponent!" He pointed to the major scoreboard, and Cynthia's face appeared on the left side while a question mark appeared on the right. Then, it began to spin, and it was visible enough to tell that it was showing peoples faces. Mr. Goodshow yelled. "And now, the person who will be going against Cynthia shall be…"

He pressed a button on his wrist, and it began to slow down. Finally, it came to a stop. A few gasps came as Mr. Goodshow announced the name.

 _Gym Leader Section…_

Skyla and Elesa took their seats as competitors from the Unova region. Skyla noticed her own fellow Gym Leaders, her region and other regions, checking her out. She ignored them completely.

She turned her thoughts back to Red Satoshi and Ash Ketchum. She felt guilty. She had promised herself that she wouldn't love another man after Ash vanished. She had fallen in love with someone she barely even knew.

But, she felt strange around him. Something was… just… different… about him. Something she couldn't quite place her finger on. In a way, she thought of Ash as though he was Ash.

But that was impossible, if it had been him, why wouldn't he reveal himself to anyone? So she had pushed that thought far in the back of her mind, choosing to forget it. But that thought didn't leave, and would soon return, and faster than she would have thought.

Finally, when Mr. Goodshow announced that there would be an Exhibition matchup against Cynthia, she guessed it was for popularity. She didn't care nonetheless if she was right. When faces began to spin faster and faster in blurs, she was able to see her face, more her hair actually, more than once.

Finally, Mr. Goodshow pressed a button on his wrist and it slowly came to a stop. When the face appeared, a gold outline flashed around the face. Skyla and Elesa were among the few people, mainly girls, who gasped in disbelief.

 _W-what? I-it can't be him! C-could it be him?_ Skyla eyes were wide with hope.

Mr. Goodshow announced. "The person who shall be battling champion Cynthia, is Mr. Red Satoshi!"

 **A/N: Haha, you guys wanted to see Ash's true power? Well, next chapter is that chapter. Could be a long chapter, could be a short chapter.**

 **Like I said, though uploads are Monday's, don't always expect one. I may get busy and it may cause me to miss an upload or two here an there.**

 **Anyhow, hope you liked the chapter. I'm always open to suggestions, PM me if you want, I'll get back to you when I can.**

 **If you're enjoying the story, PLZ follow and favorite!**

 **That's all guys and girls, next chapter out hopefully a week from today.**

 **LegionZ**


	7. True Power

**Yo Fanfiction Whats Up?**

 **Here it is! The long anticipated battle! I know you guys are itching to see just how OP Ash's Pokémon are right lol.**

 **Remember this as you read through chapters.** _ **THIS IS FANFICTION.**_

 **Anyhow, the teams for round one are in this chapter as well. Be advised; I would expect Round one to be out soon.**

 **Anyhow, that's it! Enjoy Chapter 7!**

 **The Aura of Betrayal…Chapter 7: True Power**

Everyone was silent. Onyx turned to Ash and laughed when he saw his face. It was of pure happiness. He was going to destroy the champion of Sinnoh on TV, LIVE, NATIONAL, TELEVISION!

This was gonna be fun. People were cheering for him, and Mr. Goodshow announced. "Mr. Satoshi, if you are in the Facility, please report to this podium as soon as possible!" He said cheerily.

Onyx turned to tell Ash to move, and blinked when he wasn't there. He groaned when he remembered that Ash could teleport from certain distances. _What a lucky Bastard…_ He thought enviously.

Ash had to admit, he was lucky. Not only was he able to battle a champion early, but he had brought 3 Pokémon with him too. _Lucky Break I guess_ Ash thought.

When he reached the podium, or, more of when he entered the field, the crowd roared with cheers. Cynthia was there too, but what really surprised her was when he shook her hand firmly. He was good-looking, but she easily assumed he was taken. He showed no fear in his eyes whatsoever.

Mr. Goodshow looked pleased that Red had accepted the battle, and announced. "Trainers! Please take your sides!"

Cynthia took her position on the left, while Ash went to the right. A referee walked onto the field and said. "My Name is Dan Williams, and I'm the referee for this matchup. The battle between Red Satoshi and Cynthia will now begin! Each side will use three Pokémon, and the battle will be complete when all three Pokémon from one side are unable to continue! Furthermore, no substitutions are permitted in any way."

He looked at each side and raised a flag. "Ready? Battle begin!"

Cynthia called. "Spiritomb! You're first!"

The dark-ghost combo Pokémon took the field, making no noise at all. The only noise that was made was from the cheer from the audience.

"This guy is gonna get wrecked!" Someone yelled.

"Nobody can beat Cynthia!" Somebody cheered.

Onyx and Silver were smirking. They knew better than to doubt their friend. What they DID doubt, was whether Cynthia could land any blows on his Pokémon.

Ash calmly gripped a Pokéball from his belt. "Greninja, Battle Time!"

His Water-Dark combo took the field. Cynthia wasted no time.

"Shadow Ball, rapid fire!" Spiritomb shot many shadow balls at Greninja, but Ash just simply said. "Mat Block followed by Toxic Spikes!"

To Cynthia's horror, Greninja took no damage, and toxic spikes landed on the ground. Silver and Onyx looked confused. "Ash had a whole strategy planned out for if he was challenged, this isn't the tactic he told me of…" Onyx asked silver in confusion.

"He said nothing to me…" He said in wonder.

Cynthia tried to get things back on track. "Dark Pulse into Ominous Wind!"

Ash grinned. "Break Through it!"

Cynthia mentally cheered when it hit it's target easily. What surprised her was when Greninja burst out of the smoke from the explosion. Ash called. "Fire off Water Pulse and put a tinge of Ice beam on it!"

Cynthia panicked in horror. "Protect!" Ash groaned. Water pulse merged with Ice Beam to send a giant Ice Ball right at Spiritomb. Protect allowed to defend against the attack, but Ash wasn't letting Cynthia take any kind of an advantage. He took the opportunity to get something out of it.

"Time for Double Team!" Ash called.

"Shadow Ball at each one of them!" Cynthia countered.

"Ice Beam Water Pulse Combo!" Ash cried, seeing an opportunity.

 _Come on,… take the bait!_ Ash hoped.

"Protect!" Cynthia yelled, but it was too late. Ash countered first.

"Not this time! Fling!" Greninja was quick, and flung it's item at Spiritomb. It was an Iron Ball. It caused Spiritomb to stumble, and it couldn't put protect up in time.

 _Oh No…_ Cynthia thought. The combo of Ice beam and water pulse crashed into Spiritomb, and it was sent flying backwards.

It slowly got up, and Ash quickly commanded. "Night Slash. Finish it."

Greninja was faster than a lightning bolt. It sped right up to Spiritomb and struck it across its body. It collapsed to the ground, KO'ed.

Williams called. "Spiritomb is unable to battle, the winner is Greninja!" The crowd was dumbstruck, as was Cynthia. Then, someone began clapping. Then others joined in. Soon the whole stadium was roaring.

Ash kept his calm face and demeanor. They returned their Pokémon at the same time, Cynthia's more in a state of disbelief. Cynthia said, still a bit dumstruck. "You caught me off guard with Fling. You will not catch me off guard again, Lucario, You're next!"

Ash called. "Luxray, Battle Time!" The audience gasped at the sight of Ash's Luxray. It was all yellow and black. It was quite a sight to behold. **If you haven't seen a shiny Luxray, I suggest looking it up, it's pretty dope.**

Cynthia knew this was no ordinary trainer, she couldn't go easy on him. She was relieved because Lucario didn't take any poison since it was a steel type, but this guy would have more than one trick up his sleeve. She knew that.

"Lucario, use Force Palm!" Lucario charged Luxray with drastic speed, but Ash countered.

"Electric Terrain!" Luxray shot out electricity throughout it's body and zapped the floor. Lucario stumbled a bit and fell to the ground. It got back up and charged again, but slower. "Discharge to Repel it!"

Discharge held back force palm, but didn't cause much or any damage since Luxray's Special attack was lower than its attack. Cynthia called. "Swords Dance!"

Lucario's attack increased, and Ash called. "We'll help them. Swagger!"

Cynthia's eyes widened. "Don't look…" But it was too late. Lucario's attack rose again, but became confused. Cynthia moaned in anger, and called. "Use Aura Sphere!"

It didn't work. Lucario hurt itself, and Ash called. "Fire Fang!"

Luxray took a chomp out of Lucario, who cried out in pain. Cynthia couldn't believe this, she was loosing the battle. She cried desperately. "Force Palm!"

Cynthia's luck changed. Lucario charged Luxray, still confused, but Ash unbelievably had a counter for it again. "Just as its about to strike you, wrap your tail around Lucario's wrist!" The crowd gasped in disbelief when Luxray snagged Lucario's wrist and firmly held onto it.

"Pulverization!" Ash called out his custom move.

Cynthia and the crowd were stunned as Luxray swung Lucario around and around and continuously beat it against the ground. Ash called. "Throw it!"

Luxray swung Lucario around and around one last time, and the finally flung it away from itself, landing probably twenty feet away. Onyx nodded. "This is all over, Ash is kicking major Ass here…"

To Only Onyx and Silver's surprise, Lucario got up. "How the heck did it take that much damage and not faint?" Silver couldn't believe it.

Onyx looked thoughtful for a moment. "Well… Lucario isn't taking any posion damage, and this is a Champions Pokémon. I'm sure Max' Pokémon couldn't take a gust of wind." Onyx replied.

Cynthia had an idea. "Use Force palm on the ground to eliminate Toxic Spikes!" Ash was mildly impressed as Lucario pounded the battlefield with an Aura infused punch, and the Toxic spikes faded as a result.

"Hmmm… Good tactic on Cynthia's part. I never would have though of that to be honest…" Silver admitted. He thought a moment, then added. "I'm sure though Max' head must be spinning by now… He's probably never even won a battle, he just hacked a database or something that changed his records."

Onyx chuckled a bit. They turned their attention back to the battle, where Cynthia was lost in thought as Lucario missed an Aura Sphere, which was supposed to never miss. Cynthia was still confused, as was everyone in the stadium who didn't know Red.

 _I need to land a Bone Rush, it's my only chance at taking out Luxray. Lucario's attack stat is drastically up right now, I need to find a great time to strike._ Cynthia thought.

Just then, her chance came. Lucario snapped out of its confusion, though it was still bruised and battered from the battle, while Luxray hadn't even taken a blow.

"Bone Rush, Max Speed!" Cynthia called.

Everyone gasped, knowing that this was gonna cause a lot of damage if Luxray didn't get out of there. Ash smirked and said. "Take it and use Fire Fang fused with Thunder Fang."

Everyone gasped. Cynthia couldn't believe it, why would he make a Pokémon take a move with a type disadvantage?! Lucario was a foot from Luxray when Bone Rush Connected with Luxray's head. A loud bang was heard.

However, For Some Reason, Luxray seemed unaffected by the move. Cynthia's look of Confusion was turned to a look of Horror when Luxray cancelled the Bone Rush and fused Thunder Fang with Fire Fang.

They connected to Lucario, who cried out in pain. When Luxray released it, it stumbled back a few steps, then collapsed.

The referee announced. "Lucario is Unable to Battle, Luxray wins!" Everyone couldn't believe what they had just seen. Then, the stadium exploded into cheers and roars.

Cynthia was beyond lost. She actually sputtered. "B-But H-h-how…?"

Ash grinned. He had no known harsh feelings against the Sinnoh Champion, so he decided to tell her nicely. "Luxray is currently holding the item called an Air Balloon. If I'm not mistaken, Bone Rush is a ground type move. Now, an Air Balloon makes all ground type moves do absolutely nothing, henceforth why Bone Rush did nothing." Ash said grinning.

Cynthia couldn't believe it still. He was kicking her ass. She grinned. She knew this battle was going to be over soon, so she intended to go out with a bang.

 _TRAITORS…_

"Holy Shit!" Max couldn't believe it.

The traitors were dumbfounded by the way Red was kicking the CHAMPIONS Ass. The freakin Sinnoh Champion! Misty asked quietly.

"Those three hang out. Since we can clearly see that this guy is Over-powered, do you guys think that they are as over-powered as him?"

Max wheeled around. "Are you thinking that they went easy on us? Like we were just some kind of Warm Up?!"

May nodded. "It does make a bit of sense. We've gotta hope we don't go off against them in the first round so we can train up so we can beat them."

Cilan and Clemont just stood there, stunned by the man below who had chosen to opt out of battling for reasons unknown. Now, the reason was coming to be clearer.

Because they were just too weak to even waste time on.

 _Skyla…_

"Oh… My… Gosh." She heard her fellow Gym Leaders say in awe.

Elesa couldn't believe it. "He defeated Spiritomb and Lucario so easily…"

Skyla could only nod her head in quiet disbelief. The trainer she had fallen for, appeared to be more powerful than the Sinnoh Region Champion.

She could only wonder how strong he truly was.

 _Battlefield…_

"Red! You've had a trick up your sleeve this whole battle. I'm battling full power now!" Cynthia yelled.

"Garchomp, Help Me!" The fearsome land dragon took the field, and cried out in a battle cry, shaking the audience. Ash grinned. _**THIS IS WHERE FANFICTION APPLIES.**_

"Umbreon, Battle Time!" The dark evolution of Eevee entered the battlefield, but before Cynthia could call the first move, Ash yelled. "And Now We Shall Infuse Our Inner Aura's!"

Ash pressed a button on his wrist. All of the sudden, it began to glow. Ash raised his fist to the sky, and then Umbreon began to Glow. The crowd gasped and stared in Awe as the light got brighter and brighter.

The light was still shining white. It covered the whole stadium, and people were blinded at points if they looked directly into it. Only Ash stared directly into the light. Cynthia shielded her eyes from the blinding flash by covering her eyes with her arm. Eventually, the light began to fade out. Then, the light faded completely after about ten seconds. Everyone, including Cynthia and Mr. Goodshow, were in utter disbelief at what they saw.

Umbreon was No Longer Umbreon. Umbreon's Dark, Black Fur had turned Midnight Blue. His paws had grown sharp fingernails, and those as well as his teeth, and the parts of his body that were supposed to be yellow had turned a shade of crimson red. The red circle on his head had turned to a half white, half yellow moon, almost like a ying-yang. He had grown over five feet in height, topping Garchomps height. Not only that, it looked much more athletically built.

It was no longer Umbreon. This… was Mega Umbreon. It cast a glare at Garchomp, who looked a bit intimidated by the size of the massive Pokémon. Umbreon then put its head in the sky, and gave a loud battle cry that would have compared Garchomps cry like comparing the height Empire State building to the height of a normal building.

It took a minute for the crowd to catch on. They roared in cheers and praise. Umbreon said to its trainer. _Sending me out a bit early now are we? What's the occasion?_

"Nothing much. Just going off against the Sinnoh Champion is all." Ash said jokingly.

 _Ah… well if that's it then… Lets kick some Ass._ Umbreon got into a poising position. Cynthia was still in a state of utter shock. If he had that all along, why didn't he use it at first?

 _He… He must have wanted to use it against my best Pokémon…_ Cynthia couldn't believe what she was seeing. But, she shook off her worry. She had to battle to her best! She was the champion!

While the crowd was too dumbfounded to move, She called out the first move. "Dragon Rush!"

Ash grinned. This was gonna be fun. "You're defense increases when you mega evolve. Take the blow and use Dark Pulse into Thunderbolt!"

The audience was confused. That shouldn't do anything because of electric type moves having no affect against Ground type Pokémon. To the audience and Cynthia's surprise, the explosion caused Garchomp to fly backwards and land in a heap. It got up relatively quickly.

Before Cynthia could say anything, Ash replied. "When my Umbreon Mega-Evolved, it gained the ability to use Electric type moves. In addition, My Umbreon is clearly special, as no Umbreon can mega evolve in the entire world… with the exception of this one here. It has multiple abilities, one of which that allows Electric type moves to deal damage to ground types."

Cynthia smiled in spite of her disbelief. This was a trainer that could easily win the championship, and in a way, she was reminded of Ash. She shook her head, knowing the focus on the battle.

"Garchomp, use Swords Dance!" Ash smirked. "Umbreon, Toxic."

Cynthia panicked when Garchomp was poisoned. She had to end this fast. "Garchomp, Dragon Claw!" Garchomp charged Umbreon, and Ash said calmly.

"Protect." Umbreon stopped it easily, and Garchomp winced a bit from poison. _Crap… it won't be long until Garchomp is really getting hurt because of the Poison._

"Dragon Rush!" Garchomp charged Umbreon. Ash looked thoughtful. "Okay Umbreon, lets put your defense to good use. Take it and use Moonlight."

The move struck and Umbreon was sent backwards, but it remained upright on it's feet. Umbreon then used Moonlight, aside from the fact that it was daytime, and gained its health back.

Cynthia knew she was in a jam. Garchomp more damage, and she couldn't bare to see a Pokémon suffer. Then again, if she surrendered, she may be seen as weak. As if he read her mind, (which he probably did), Ash called.

"Cynthia. Nobody is going to think you're pathetic or weak because you surrendered. There's no way Garchomp can take out all three of my remaining Pokémon, you'd be causing it more pain." Ash called.

Cynthia realized he was right. She stood no chance whatsoever, why the heck should she keep battling? Ash would continue to use protect one turn and use Moonlight the next. She knew it was a no-win situation. Feeling fully content with her choice, She smiled and returned her Garchomp. Williams noticed this and said. "Champion Cynthia has returned her final Pokémon, which is considered forfeiting it. Champion Cynthia is out of Usable Pokémon, Red Satoshi is the Winner!"

The crowd was silent for two long seconds, before it exploded into cheers of disbelief. Cynthia smiled a bit and walked over to Red, who held out his hand. She shook it firmly. "Red, I must admit; I don't think I've ever had a battle against me so one-sided. Congratulations!"

Red smiled. "Thank You Champion. It was an Honor battling you."

"And the same to battling you." They shook hands and the crowd roared in cheers. Mr. Goodshow walked out onto the podium with the prize for the victory. "Mr. Satoshi, that was one of the most impressive battles I've seen in all my days. You will be quite interesting to watch in the tournament, this I know." He smiled. He then handed Ash a notification telling him that 50,000 coins had been transferred into his account.

Ash graciously shook the man's hand, and waved to the crowd before walking out of the stadium.

 _Traitors…_

Dead Silence. That's all you could hear from them. They were as stunned as most of the crowd was, they couldn't believe that this guy, who stood out of battling them, crushed the Sinnoh Champion. Max recovered first from his shock and said softly.

"He's gonna be a nightmare if I have to play against him."

 _Back to Ash…_

Ash was, of course, bombarded by the Media the moment he got out of the stadium. Reporters surrounded him and shot question after question to him while their cameras were still flashing away.

"Did you prepare for this battle Mr. Satoshi?" One reporter asked.

Ash looked confused. "I just happened to have 3 Pokémon with me, how could I have known that I was going to be chosen?"

Another jumped right in. "How is it possible that your Pokémon mega evolved? I know some Pokémon are capable of Mega-evolution, but Umbreon is classified as a Pokémon that isn't able to Mega evolve."

Ash smirked. "No comment."

A female reporter called. "Do you intend to win this tournament?"

Ash grinned. "I intend to win this tournament, or lose trying. No more questions."

Ash snapped his fingers and a flash appeared. When the reporters could see again, they saw Ash running away out of the facility. Ash smirked, he had used his Aura Illusions to show his character running away, and the reporters had immediately chased after his illusion. Ash got up off the ground where he was hiding, and somebody said.

"Whoa, You kicked Ass Red." Ash smiled a bit and turned around to see Paul and Gary standing there wearing grins that covered the majority of their faces. Paul laughed. "The stadium probably shit themselves when they saw you mega-evolve that Umbreon."

"I heard the whole audience' breathing, no joke." Ash said laughing.

"You showed her a thing or two." Gary said chuckling.

"I know man." Ash said, still chuckling.

All of the sudden, a quiet voice said. "Er… Red?" Ash turned in surprise to see a beautiful red-head girl in a blue jumpsuit staring at him, a faint blush in her cheeks.

He was a little surprised. He knew there was a chance that Skyla would be here, but he didn't expect to see her so soon. He admired her body for a moment, until Gary and Paul broke the silence. "Uh… I think we'll leave you to chat…" Paul said questionably.

The two left, leaving the two in silence, until Skyla said. "You're a really good battler Red, I don't know anyone who isn't a champion that can beat Cynthia." She smiled.

Ash grinned. "Thanks Skyla, it means a lot." She blushed a bit, and was about to say something when a tall Redneck came over to Skyla and smacked her rear playfully. She turned angered.

"Excuse me!?" She said angrily. The man smirked and said. "Oh, it appears I've got a vivacious redhead, who's also a hothead! Just my type!" He declared Skyla his. She backed away, but was stopped when the man grabbed her arm.

Ash had had just about enough. "Let her go." He said calmly.

The man laughed. "Or what?"

Ash smirked, and in the blink of an eye he was gone. The man panicked, and felt a tap on his shoulder. He wheeled around expecting to see Ash, but he wasn't there either. All of the sudden, he was knocked out as Ash sent a blow to the side of his head. Ash could have just used Telekinesis, but he figured he could mess with the man a bit.

Skyla would have fallen down, but Ash caught her. She was a bit shorter than he was, and she looked up at Ash blushing. She said softly. "Thanks for saving me from that thug."

Ash grinned. "Not a problem beautiful." She blushed madly again, and said quietly. "Did you just call me beautiful?"

Ash laughed. "I did. So?"

She smiled. "I think you're the only guy I've met that checks out my body, but doesn't do it inappropriately." She said gratefully. Ash replied. "I'm glad to hear it. Ah… Skyla?"

She smiled at him. "Yes, Red?"

He hesitated for a moment, then said. "I'd like to know if you'd be interested in going out with me sometime… perhaps in Hoenn?" He asked hopefully.

Her eyes widened a bit, but she smiled happily, and to Ash's surprise, she took a step into his arms. She whispered softly and a bit seductively. "Of course." Their eyes met for a brief moment, and before they knew what was happening, they found themselves leaning in.

Skyla's breathing hitched. Ash's heart began to speed up. Ash placed both hands on her soft bum, and gently squeezed. A sigh of bliss escaped Skyla's lips, and gently, and ever so gently, their lips touched.

Fireworks were going off in each of their heads. It felt amazing for the two of them. After some time, they broke the kiss and looked each other in the eyes. Skyla smiled, and gently took his hand. Ash smiled and whispered. "That… was something else. Amazing and loving at the same time…"

She giggled. "You're not wrong." She kissed him again, much quicker, but still felt amazing. Ash said softly. "Why don't we exchange numbers, that way we can contact each other to find a good day for our date."

She agreed, and they swapped numbers. They were about to go their separate ways, when Mr. Goodshow announced from the battlefield.

"And now that the Exhibition match is over, we shall determine the teams for round 1 and possibly round 2!" Ash and Skyla held hands as they walked to a corner of the facility where they could see the main screen.

"And, our teams are the following!" Everyone held their breath in anticipation.

The teams were going fast, and so far it hadn't been many people that Ash wanted to know about the most. To Ash's disappointment, Cynthia had been paired up with May. _Damn, that nearly kills her chances at being eliminated early…as much as I want to beat May myself, I wouldn't mind her and Max on the same team so they both get eliminated._ Ash thought.

Finally, Mr. Goodshow said. "Our next team is team Paul and…" Ash wondered who would be his partner, and Mr. Goodshow called as the face appeared on the screen. "Elesa!"

Skyla giggled. Ash asked. "Is that the same Elesa from Nimbassa City?" '

"The very same." She smiled.

Mr. Goodshow continued. "Team Max and Flint!" Ash groaned again. Why were all the traitors being paired up with the champions and elites?! Meanwhile, Gary had been paired up with Virgil, an old friend of Ash's who had won the Unova league.

"Team Onyx and Silver!" Ash cheered, happy for his friends that were still probably sitting up in the seats that they had always been in.

After awhile, Mr. Goodshow called. "Team Lance and Misty!" Ash couldn't believe his luck. Well, either they got eliminated or he would eliminate them himself, though, Ash wanted that group to win. This was because he had a respect for Lance, and personally, he was recognized at being cool and collected. Plus, he could beat Misty himself if they won, or at least he had a chance.

All of the sudden, Ash realized something. He looked back up at the screen, and there were only 2 of the 64 cards that hadn't been sorted. He immediately knew he was one of them, and gasped when he thought he knew the last.

Mr. Goodshow announced. "The final team for rounds 1 and 2 are… Team Red and Skyla!" The cards flipped over and both their faces appeared. The crowd roared in approval of the guy who had just defeated the Sinnoh champion easily. Girls were screaming because they wanted Red on their team.

In fact, they were probably the best looking pair of all. Ash's tan and toned up muscles had girls going crazy. Skyla's gorgeous curves and big breasts had guys fainting left and right. Ash held Skyla's hand, and she whispered. "Guess our first date will be here sooner than we thought…"

Ash chuckled. "Guess so." They kissed gently, but Mr. Goodshow wasn't done yet. "And now, for the matchups!"

The matchups flashed on the screen, and Ash scanned for his friends pictures, and his picture.

Ash saw the matchups, kissed Skyla gently once more, and they walked out of the stadium holding hands.

 _ **NOTE: I don't Know some of the major characters Last Names so I didn't put any, or made up new characters**_

 **Champion Cynthia and May M. vs Jackson S. and Steven P.**

 **Paul S. and Leader Elesa vs Elite Aaron and Leader Candice**

 **Max M. and Elite Flint vs James R. and Leader Maylene**

 **Gary O. and Virgil W. vs Wallace and Champion Diantha**

 **William G. and Leader Clay vs Leader Misty and Champion Lance**

 **Barry P. and Leader Wake vs Red S. and Skyla H.**

 **A/N: I figure it's time the Ash/Skyla Pairing should kick in. Interested to see how it works** **out. Anyhow, Hope you guys enjoyed seeing Ash's True Power. However, the Design for Mega Umbreon was Given to me by Red the Pokemon Master, thanks again bro!**

 **Don't Worry, I haven't forgotten Giselle or Mia, they'll be coming up soon. This story will begin to take a lot of twists and turns here and there, so be ready.**

 **If you are enjoying the story, PLZ Follow and Favorite!**

 **LegionZ out 4 Now… Feel Free to Review and PM with any questions!**

 **See ya at Next Chapter!**

 **LegionZ**


	8. Sorry Everyone

**Uh… Hi Everyone who is reading this. I really don't know how this works, but my name is Daniel, I'm Shaun's Brother.**

 **Shaun is the name of the one who has been writing all of the stories you all read. I'm sad to say that he probably won't be able to type anymore due to an injury he sustained during Baseball a little while ago. He suffered a concussion and the doctors determined he had memory loss of some kind. He can't remember some minor stuff, but he remembers his girlfriend, he remembers his own name, etc. However, he couldn't recall much about Fanfiction. The whole family knows about fanfiction, and sadly, he didn't have anything prepared from the looks of it on his school computer for one last upload.**

 **I figured I should at least tell you all that he wouldn't be typing anymore. I read his other chapters on his school computer, and determined this was the only story that he was currently in progress with. I don't know why he gave up on the Harry Potter Story, but he gave up on it apparently. He told me how to upload documents, so I was able to get this to fanfiction, though I had to look up how to actually post a chapter. I'm glad he was logged into his account on the computer he uploads with, otherwise I wouldn't have been able to tell you what happened to him, as he couldn't remember his password either for Fanfiction or his Yahoo Account.**

 **I'm really sorry that he can't recall anything about Fanfiction, and sad to say he probably won't be back typing. I also won't be able to contact anyone who has questions, because I figured I would not want to come back onto his account. Sorry Everyone for the bad news…**

 **~Daniel**


End file.
